Maestro Pokemon Naruto
by SeanKingston
Summary: Xover Fusion del mundo ninja con el mundo pokemon, naruto buscará hacerse con el titulo de Campeon de la Liga. Además se verá envuelto en asuntos muy turbios ¿Podrá hacerlo?¿Quien le ayudará? NaruIno NaruAnko SasuSaku KibaHina NejiTen ShikaTema y otras...
1. Chapter 1 El comienzo de mi aventura

Disclaimer: ¿En verdad creen que se debe hacer esto? Por supuesto que no somos dueños de Naruto… bueno que más da, normas son normas ;)

**MAESTRO POKEMON NARUTO**

**Capítulo I. El comienzo **

Era la hora de la cena en el pueblo de Konoha, y un chico rubio de ojos azules y con curiosas marcas en los ojos se encontraba viendo la televisión con un zorro pequeñito de seis colas en sus piernas, el rubio tenía un bote que decía "RAMEN" y el zorro pequeñito de color rojo tenía una lata a su lado que ponía "POKERAMEN". En la tele echaban el último reto que tuvo el Líder de la Elite 4, cuyo nombre no se sabía, al parecer este retador era fuerte ya que derrotó a la Elite 4. El retador, tenía el pelo blanco y unas rayas rojas en la cara. Tenía un Politoed que parecía muy fuerte luchando contra el Houndoom del Gran Campeón. Se lanzaban continuos ataques de chorros de agua y lanzallamas, sorprendentemente el lanzallamas no se apagaba. El Gran Campeón no decía nada, parecía que el pokemon ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, se movía con habilidad y conectó un fuerte derribo al renacuajo verde, que cayó rendido. El combate, una vez más fue para el Gran Campeón. Ese retador ya le había hecho combate varias veces pero nunca vencía, le habían ofrecido unirse al Elite 4 y expulsarían al más "débil" de la organización. Pero el rechazaba las ofertas, decía que si le ganaba al Gran Campeón, tomaría su lugar y formaría una nueva Elite 4.

Naruto apagó la televisión, miró por la ventana, y observó la aldea con detenimiento, mañana empezaría su viaje… ¿a quien escojería? Ni idea… tal vez… ¿Charmander? Era tipo fuego, siempre decían que los de tipo fuego eran muy fuertes, además… tendría un Charizard, eso sería genial ¿Squirtle? Ese me gustaría muchisimo, un Blastoise, sería majestuoso ¿Bulbasaur? No, ese no, ese si que no le gustaba. Bueno sea cual sea sería un gran entrenador, como alguna vez lo fue su padre. Minato Namikaze, ganó al Gran Campeón, pero no quiso relevarlo, se fue de viaje a una región… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡A si! Johto, y 4 meses después recibieron una carta informandoles la muerte del gran entrenador, debido a una avalancha, además venía una pokeball adjunta, que tenía el vulpix que ahora tiene naruto. Así al año y medio perdió a su padre, y su madre había muerto al nacimiento del rubio. Quedó al cuidado del viejo profesor Sarutobi, durante sus primeros 6 años, luego el quiso volver a su casa y se quedó solo, Sarutobi casi siempre le invitaba a comer, y el aceptaba gustosamente, ya que sabía que su ayudante cocinaba muy bien. Como sea, mañana le entregarían su pokemon, escojería a Charmander, ya está, lo había resuelto. Se iría a dormir, ya eran las 11:00 pm y mañana tendría que levantarse a las 5:00 am, porque empezaría su viaje, ya tenía su mochila hecha, todo estaba listo, solo faltaba llegar a tiempo mañana y escoger primero su pokemon que Sasuke-baka. Se repartirian 4 charmander, 4 squirtle y 4 bulbasaur.

Tiró el bote de ramen a la basura y observó a su vulpix, ya había terminado su PokeRamen, así que retiro la lata y la tiró a la bolsa.

"Mañana empezaremos nuestro viaje Vulpix, seremos los mejores" dijo el rubio levantando el dedo pulgar y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con su otra mano acarició al zorro y lo levantó en sus brazos

"Vul Vulpix!!"repuso el pequeño muy energetico. Colocaron el despertador y se acostaron como solían hacerlo, naruto boca arriba y vulpix en su estomago.

En medio de la noche Naruto estaba moviendose en su sueño "Vulpix, Ascuas" susurró entre sueños

"Vul…" lanzó una bocanada de fuego que chocó contra el despertador y explotó.

Ya era tarde en la mañana eran las 12.00 pm., naruto se despertó y se desperezó, observó el despertador ¡Mierda! Estaba destruido, tenía que correr, su reloj de muñeca indicaba las 12.05 pm, se metió en la ducha, e hizo sus quehaceres, recogió su mochila, y observó nuevamente el reloj, ¡Las 12:25! Corrió hacía el laboratorio del Profesor Sarutobi, tocó desesperado la puerta.

"Hey Naruto, has llegado muy tarde" comentó el viejo profesor

" Si es que mi despertador explotó" se excusó el rubio, aunque lo que dijo sonó muy tonto y el viejo profesor empezó a reirse

"Claro claro, y yo soy 20 años más joven, bueno supongo que vienes a por el pokemon, ¿no es así? Pues dejame decirte que solo queda uno"

"Si claro que sí, es Charmander, ¿verdad?"

"Mmm… no, es Bulbasaur" El chico bajó la cabeza decepcionado "Pero bueno, sino quieres a este pokemon, ya podrás empezar el año que viene tu viaje" El chico negó rapidamente

"No no, está bien, deame a mi Bulbasaur!" El profesor abrió una caja sacó la pokeball y se la entregó.

"Toma, cuídalo bien" dicho esto se despidió del chico "Buena suerte chico, y déjame decirte una cosa… tu padre empezó con Bulbasaur, y mira a cuanto llegó, y otra cosa… este Bulbasaur es la cría del Venasaur de tu padre…" dijo el viejo en tono casual

"Muchas gracias viejo, suerte en todo" le dio una gran sonrisa, y feliz con la nueva información, salió del laboratorio.

"Hemos tardado mucho Vulpix, debemos apurarnos y atrapar nuestro primer pokemon, entrenar y ganarle a Sasuke!" le dijo el rubio al pequeño zorro

"Vulpix! Vul!"

"Muy bien ahora una batalla de entrenamiento… Bulbasaur sal!" El pokemon verde salió de la pokéball, miró a Naruto curioso, y el rubio sin saber por qué, con solo verlo, se le hizo ver… una parte que se le hacía muy familiar, abrazó al pokemon "Hola Bulbasaur, a partir de ahora seremos compañeros, Vulpix, tu y yo, y todos los pokemon que atrapemos, ganaremos a Sasuke, conseguiremos todas las medallas, derrotaremos la Elite 4 y al Gran Campeón," decía acariciandole la cabeza, a lo cual sonreía gustosamente

"Bulbasaur!!"

"Ahora bien, entrenemos un poco… Bulbasaur, ves ese manzanero, corta todas las manzandas con hoja afilada!" El pequeño pokemon obedeció y cortó todas las manzanas "ahora vulpix rapido ascuas, quema las manzanas" El zorro quemo todas las manzanas exitosamente. "Bien hecho chicos, teneis muy buena puntería. Ahora busquemos pokemon salvajes para pelear un rato"

Continuaron caminando por el bosque de Konoha, hasta que escuchó una voz

"Hey Naruto, ¿que haces aquí? Todos ya han pasado esta zona…" dijo la voz, que reconoció rapidamente como Kiba

"Es que mi despertador se estropeo, ¿y tu qué haces aquí?" pregunté un tanto desconcertado

"Entrenando, prefiero entrenar un poco antes de seguir avanzando, quieres una pelea, ya tengo 4 pokemon" presumió mostrando 4 pokeballs mini en su mano derecha.

"Muy bien, mis dos pokemon le ganaran a los tuyos, por qué son más poderosos" dijo confiadamente el rubio

"Muy bien, como sabes mi clan me dio a mi Growlithe, pero yo empezé con Charmander, tengo un Poochyena y un ratata" dijo enumerandolos "Empezaré con Poochyena, adelante!"

"Bulbasaur, tu puedes" Bulbasaur dio un paso adelante.

"Aullido" dio un fuerte aullido que no intimidó al pokemon tipo hierba "Hoja afilada" un montón de hojas fueron hacía Pochyena "Esquivalas pochyena y usa embestida (placaje)" "Esquivalo Bulbasaur, y atrápalo con Latigo Cepa" bulbasaur pegó un saltó y desde el aire envolvió a Poochyena entre sus cepas "Azotalo contra los arboles" y el pokemon verde tiró fuertemente a Poochyena, el cual ya no se pudo levantar "Bien hecho Bulbasaur"

"Bien naruto, has vencido a mi Poochyena, ahora Charmander ve"

"Esta batalla será difícil Bulbasaur pero confío en ti, usa latigo cepa ahora" bulbasaur atrapó rapidamente a Charmander y le dio vueltas y repitió el mismo movimiento que hizo con Poochyena, solo que Charmander se volvió a levantar "Charmander usa ascuas" "Bulbasaur esquívalas" todas las bocanadas de fuego fueron esquivadas por Bulbasaur, "Ahora bulbasaur usa Embestida" dio en el blanco "Usa hoja afilada" también impactaron en Charmander "Otra embestida" "Esquivalo y usa arañazo Charmander" y el arañazo golpeó a Bulbasaur en el costado derecho "Ahora usa ascuas y acábalo" "Esquivalas ahora!" y bulbasaur pudo esquivar el ataque de Charmander "Ahora latigo cepa otra vez y lanzalo al cielo" bulbasaur atrapó a Charmander y lo envió al cielo " ahora usa hojas afiladas" dio en el blanco y charmander iba a caer al suelo cuando "Bulbasaur pegale con tu latigo cepa" el ataque le dio en el estomago y cayó al suelo rendido "Bien hecho bulbasaur" y abrazó a su amigo.

"Maldita sea Naruto, ya me has derrotado a dos pokemon, Growlithe ve" el pokemon corrió "Acabalo con ataque rápido" se acercó rapidamente y le atacó " ahora embestida" volvió a impactar "Ascuas" y bulbasaur cayó rendido.

"Lo siento Bulbasaur" y lo envió a su pokebola." Vulpix es hora de enseñarle a este tipo como peleamos" Vulpix dio un aullido y de un salto se puso delante de Growlithe

"Bien… Growlithe regresa… Ratata al ataque" hizo el cambio y ratata se disponía listo para pelear. "Muy bien ratata ataque rapido" "Vulpix usa Ascuas" las llamas le dieron a ratata "ahora ataque rapido" y le dio un anormalmente fuerte ataque rapido para ser un pokemon tan pequeño

"Ppero que fuerte es!" exclamó impresionado Kiba al ver que su ratata no podía pelear, y Vulpix le derrotó fácilmente "Pero no es rival para mi Growlithe, ahora!" Growlithe volvió al combate."Ascuas, Growlithe" "Contraataca con ascuas también Vulpix" las llamas chocaron e hicieron una pequeña explosión que hizo que el campo de batalla se llenara de humo "Vulpix ataque rapido" y rapidamente se colocó delante de Growlithe y le dio un cabezazo que lo mandó contra un arbol cercano "Vulpix Fuego fatuo" y growlithe quedó envuelto en llamas, cuando estas acabaron, Growlithe quedaba resentido de las quemaduras "Vulpix acaba esto con embestida" y quedó fuera de batalla

"Eres bastante fuerte Naruto, quien lo diría el solitario de la aldea… me ha derrotado… bueno es igual, ¿a donde te diriges?"

"Pues para conseguir la primera medalla tengo que ir a Ciudad de la Neblina"

"mmm, así que vas a por las medallas, ¿tu objetivo es la Elite 4?"

"Claro que sí, ¿cuál es tu objetivo?"

"Evolucionar a mi Growlithe en Arcanine, evolucionar a Poochyena a Mightyena, conseguir los 3 perros legendarios… y cosas así" naruto rodó los ojos, le desesperaba ver que a su amigo solo le interesaban los perros

"Vaya… bueno suerte… Me tengo que ir, tengo que atrapar más pokemon y si me sigues molestando no podré entrenar" se excusó

"En realidad te ayudé a entrenar, toma estas pociones, recuperaran a tus pokemon, y toma estas 5 pokeball atrapa pokemon, y conviertete en un Gran Campeón" le animó

"Gracias Kiba, por todo, nos vemos!"

"Adiós"

Naruto continuó con su viaje, feliz de tener amigos como Kiba, y feliz por haber ganado su primer combate pokemon, en clara desventaja, pero claro, es que su Vulpix, no era un vulpix normal, fue dado por su padre, y era muy fuerte. Continuó su camino, a este paso tardaría dos días en llegar a Ciudad de la Neblina. En ese tiempo tendría que atrapar pokemon con los cuales vencer al lider del gimnasio, quería tener como minimo cuatro para pelear contra el lider del gimnasio Niebla y ganar su primera medalla lo antes posible.

**Esto termina aquí…**

_**Próxima Actualización 28/01/2008**_


	2. Chapter 2 Batallas Secretos Amigos

Siento la tardanza, en verdad, no volverá a suceder. La universidad, los amigos, la familia, la falta de inspiración y todo te come el tiempo, y a penas he tenido tiempo para escribir. El capítulo III ya casi está terminado, no os desesperéis, esta historia da para muchísimos capítulos, ya lo veréis.

**Capítulo II. Batallas, nueva captura, nueva compañera**

Naruto, Vulpix y Bulbasaur caminaban por el bosque de Konoha, ya llevaban peleando un buen rato con pokemon salvajes, y no había ninguno que a Ash le interesara. Encontró de varios tipos, volador, normales, insecto, hierba. Pelearon contra muchos pokemon, estaban entrenando, ya que decían que los líderes de Gimnasio eran muy fuertes. Naruto ahora pensaba en su aldea, su hogar, era una de los pueblos más fuertes, ya que ahora con estos peligros y la Guerra Pokemon, había entrenadores muy fuertes, por eso, el Viejo Sarutobi, profesor y líder de la aldea, era un entrenador que rivalizaba con la Elite 4, había retado varias veces, pero no le ganó al Gran Campeón. Luego estaba el Sector 8 de Konoha, eran 8 entrenadores sublíderes de la aldea, rivalizaban con el más débil de la Elite 4. El caso es que Konoha, a pesar de no tener un gimnasio pokemon, tenía la fuente más productora de entrenadores, eran potencia, pero en la guerra pokemon era necesario tener aliados, por eso Suna y Konoha, dos de las más grandes aldeas están aliadas. Todos los entrenadores que empezaban tenían un PokéReloj especial, diseñado especialmente por Konoha, si la aldea se encontraba en peligro deberían volver a ella y ayudar a vencer al ejército enemigo. A pesar de que Konoha era potencia, nunca atacaba ni se buscaban problemas con otras aldeas, era una aldea pacífica, que tenía una gran actividad turística y comercial. Naruto quería ser como el viejo, quería ser igual que el, queria proteger a sus seres queridos y pelear por Konoha y terminar de una buena vez esta guerra maldita, que solo hacía que los pokemon y los entrenadores se separaran y no se vieran como lo que son: Amigos, si los pokemon y sus entrenadores pueden ser amigos, no solo armas de combate usadas por lo humanos para conseguir mayores riquezas. Es por eso que Naruto Uzumaki quería ser un entrenador. El sabía que el camino que debía seguir sería muy largo, y para ser como su padre, o como el viejo, debía trabajar muy duro, pero el pagaría cualquier precio.

Cuando su padre desapareció, el quedó solo, era muy pequeño y solo una persona le ayudó, el Viejo Sarutobi. Vulpix, y el Viejo eran su única familia, no tuvo amigos, estuvo solo, no salía, más que a las afueras para entrenar con su Vulpix, no supo lo que es la amistad, ni el amor. Veía a lo lejos a Sasuke-baka con un montón de chicas detrás suya, pero… ¿de qué le sirve esa fama si perdió toda su familia? Por esa parte, el sentía compasión por Sasuke, y el quiso ser su amigo, pero el pelinegro dijo que no necesitaba amigos, y menos alguien tan débil como Naruto, el rubio se enojó muchisimo y le dijo que entonces serían rivales, el simplemente mostró una sonrisa de lado y se fue, un poco más tarde una pelirrosa y una rubia le siguieron, a Naruto le dio unos celos terribles y se marchó llorando, llorando por su estupidez, llorando por coraje, pero la verdad el no sabía por qué lloraba.

Sarutobi siempre le había dicho que el y su padre eran iguales, tanto mental como físicamente, eso alegraba al chico y le daba más ánimos para volverse un maestro pokemon.

Volvió su atención al frente, estaba algo cansado así que pararían un poco.

"Vulpix, Bulbasaur montaremos la tienda vamos a descansar aquí durante unas horas ¿vale?"

"Vul vul" "Bulbasaur" El chico ante la afirmación de sus pokemon comenzó a montar su tienda, y le encargó a Bulbasaur ir por madera, y a Vulpix por rocas, los pokemon obedientes y fieles fueron a por lo que su amigo el rubio les pidió.

"Hola Chico" escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, se volteó y vió a un tipo con el pelo plateado, y una máscara que cubría su boca, con una bandana de Konoha, que fue lo que más le extrañó, este tipo era un entrenador pokemon de Konoha.

"Hola, veo que también eres de Konoha, ¿Cómo te llamas?" le preguntó curioso

"Mi nombre no tiene importancia ahora, pero el tuyo si que me importa, ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto" contesté algo más serio

"¿Uzumaki eh? Yo conocí a tu padre, el vencía a todos los de esta aldea, incluso nos venció a nosotros, el Sector 8… el y el Gran Campeón se llevaban muy bien" dijo el peli plateado en tono muy serio

"¡¿Conociste a mi padre?! Por favor, dígame su nombre"

"Hatake Kakashi"

"Wow! Un miembro del Sector 8, ¿podría pelear contigo?"

"Claro, pero no te desanimes si pierdes, ya que… pues digamos… que tengo mucha más experiencia que tú"

"Voy a ganar… Vulpix al ataque"

"Bueno… Absol ve" contestó un tanto aburrido

"Ascuas Vulpix" el zorro tiró unas bocanadas veloces de fuego que Absol esquivó con facilidad "Ataque Rápido" se acercó pero cuando pensaron que le iban a dar, Absol volvió a esquivar "Argh… Ascuas otra vez" volvió a lanzar bolas de fuego y tampoco dieron en su objetivo, Naruto observó a Kakashi, tenía el ojito feliz, y una sonrisa viendo la batalla "Absol… Velocidad Cortante" y absol le dio un duro golpe a vulpix que le mandó contra un árbol "Vulpix! Lo siento amigo, ¿te encuentras bien?" El zorro asintió como pudo, Naruto sacó una poción y se la dio.

"Bueno Naruto, tu Vulpix es fuerte, pero recuerda que soy un miembro del S8, no soy fácil de vencer, y no soy precisamente el más débil de ellos, y eso que todos esos entrenadores no son débiles…" explicó el peliplateado, viendo la cara de decepción del rubio "Pero… si quieres seguir el ejemplo de tu padre… no debes darte por vencido, sigue entrenando, llegareis muy lejos… y… mantén los ojos bien abiertos" dijo con un tono sombrío lo ultimo "Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar" volvió a poner su ojito feliz

"Gracias Kakashi-san, lo tendré en cuenta" dijo un tanto extrañado

"Bueno, no queda mucho para ciudad neblina, te diré algo sobre el líder… le gustan los pokemon tipo agua y hielo, así que un tipo hierba, fuego, eléctrico, luchador te pueden servir contra ellos" Dijo dándose la vuelta

"Ok!" dijo más animado

"Por cierto, ten esta Piedra Fuego, úsala cuando lo creas conveniente"

"Pero, ¿para qué sirve esta piedra?"

"mmm… lo descubrirás por ti mismo"

"Bueno… gracias" dijo rascándose la cabeza

"Nos vemos" y sacó una pokeball, de ella salió un salamance "Salamance a la Ciudad de la Arena" y se levantó en vuelo levantando un montón de tierra

"Guau!! Un Salamance, que guay es Kakashi-san" dijo viendo anonadado al dragón

"Bueno ya lo escucharon chicos hay que entrenar muy duro" "Saur! Vul vul!"

------------

Naruto y sus pokemon comían al lado de la hoguera, naruto comía Ramen y los pokemon Croquetas especiales, para su salud y fuerza, además de que sabían rica, por lo que podía observar. Naruto seguía pensando sobre el miembro del S8, _"conoció a mi padre… es del S8, ¿Qué relación tiene mi padre con el S8 y con el Gran Campeón? Tenía que descubrirlo, pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso mi padre tenía un gran amigo? El me podría ayudar, pero… ¿Quién?¿Como lo encuentro?¿Como comienzo la búsqueda? Es inútil, no tengo una pista, solo aquella ridícula carta que hablaba sobre el fallecimiento de su padre"_ de pronto se le vino una idea _"¿Será por eso, que cuando mi padre derrotó al Gran Campeón no quiso relevarlo? ¿Por qué eran muy amigos?" _debía descubrir esto, y la única forma era…_ "Ganarle a la Elite 4 y hablar con el Gran Campeón"._

Naruto fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una explosión que escuchó a lo lejos, el y sus pokemon se levantaron rápidamente y se dirigieron hacía esa dirección. Al llegar vieron un Riolu luchando contra un montón de Raichu "No se qué está pasando pero creo que esos raichu quieren hacerle daño, ¿que les habrá hecho Riolu? No importa debemos ayudarles" miró a sus pokemon y estos asintieron "Vulpix Ascuas, Bulbasaur Hojas Afilada" los ataques impactaron en varios pokemon y luego, Vulpix repitió el ataque, solo que en lugar de salir bolas de fuego salió una fuerte ráfaga ardiente "Interesante Vulpix, has hecho un Lanzallamas" dijo feliz el rubio, y Vulpix también saltó de alegría " Bulbasaur, usa latigo cepa y derriba a los Raichu, Vulpix repite lanzallamas" se provocó una explosión y los Raichu escaparon, dejando a Riolu malherido, pero que había presenciado toda la batalla, el rubio recogió al pokemon "Te encuentras bien" "Rio…lu" dijo débilmente, naruto le dio una poción, y en 20 segundos se puso bien "¿Ahora como te encuentras?" "Riolu rio!!" exclamó saltando al hombro del entrenador. "Por qué te perseguían esos pokemon" "Riolu rio" negó con la cabeza "No lo sabes… bueno es igual, nosotros te cuidaremos" "Riooo" "¿Tienes hambre?" "Riolu lu" "lo interpretaré como un sí". Y los cuatro volvieron al campamento. Le dieron de comer a Riolu y luego volvieron los Raichu, pero ahora, acompañados de unos Beedrill "Vaya vaya, 20 contra 3, interesante" dijo el rubio "Vulpix lanzallamas, Bulbasaur Hojas Afiladas, ¿Riolu puedes pelear?", el pokemon asintió "Bien, Riolu, usa Palmeo" y comenzó una batalla entre Pokemon, hasta que Naruto escuchó un estruendo en su espalda. Los pokemon detuvieron su pelea y observaron el lugar. "Hey, dobe, ¿no puedes contra unos cuantos Raichu y Beedrill?" dijo el chico que salió de la explosión, a su lado dos chicas le seguían, la rubia y la pelirrosa de siempre.

"No es tu problema Teme" contesté apretando los puños con rabia

"Charmeleon lanzallamas" y todos los pokemon huyeron excepto los de Naruto.

"¿Charmeleon eh? ¿Quieres pelea?" preguntó el rubio

"¿Esos 3 de ahí son tuyos?"

"Bueno en realidad solo tengo 2, Riolu es un amigo"

"¿Son todos los que tienes?"

"Pues sí"

"Jajaja, yo tengo más de 10 pokemon"

"Pero ¿como? Solo puedes traer contigo 6"

"Si que eres tonto"

"Jaja tonto" replicó la de rosa

"Cállate, Sasuke ¿Quieres pelea?, bueno 2 contra 2, ¿que me dices?" gritó naruto más alterado

"Rioluuu" gimoteó el pokemon

"¿Pelearás a mi lado? ¿En verdad?" preguntó el rubio con una gran sonrisa

"Riolu!" y presionó el botón de la pokebola que Naruto llevaba en el cinto, y la pokeball dio 3 toques y dejó de moverse.

"YATTA!! Tengo un Riolu!!" gritó emocionado el rubio

"Bueno peleemos" dijo el Uchiha "Scyther ve"

"_Contra Scyther… Vulpix. No puedo perder esta batalla" _"Vulpix ve" y el zorro pegó un salto y se colocó frente al feroz Scyther

"Cuchillada" "Lanzallamas" el ataque le dio de lleno a Scyther, pero se volvió a levantar. "Salta y usa cuchillada" "Pantalla humo" y el campo se lleno de humo, lo cual impidió que los dos pokemon pudieran ver "Vulpix lanzallamas en todas las direcciones" y Vulpix atacó por todos lados hasta que dio con Scyther "Scyther usa tus alas para deshacer el fuego y usa ataque rapido" scyther comenzó a mover las alas y el humo desapareció, luego cargó contra Vulpix "Esquiva en el último momento Vulpix" Vulpix esperó, todo parecía cámara lenta, justo cuando Scyther pensó que le había dado, Vulpix se hecho para un lado "Lanzallamas a toda potencia ahora!!" y Vulpix hizo un poderoso lanzallamas que dejó K.O. al enemigo

"Sasukeee nooo!" gritaron las chicas

"Mierda, bueno, no eres tan débil después de todo… Totodile ahora" apareció un totodile que era muy frío, parecía indiferente a todo.

"Vulpix ataque rapido" "Totodile esquiva y chorro agua" vulpix casi le pega y totodile lanza su chorro de agua "Esquivalo y usa ataque rapido otra vez" Vulpix esquiva a ultimo momento el chorro de agua y vuelve a cargar con ataque rapido contra su enemigo "Enseñemosle lo que es un ataque poderoso. Usa Rayo Hielo" El rayo congeló el piso y Vulpix resbaló por el "Totodile usa Chorro de Agua" y le dio en Vulpix, el cual quedó K,O,

"Vulpix no…" y corrió en su ayuda, lo metió dentro de una pokeball

"Tu Vulpix es muy débil" se burló la pelirrosa

"Cállate Sakura, no te debes meter así como así con él" defendió la rubia

"¿Y qué Ino? Yo solo digo la verdad… ¿es que acaso te gusta el rubio?" contraatacó Sakura

"Sakura… ese Vulpix es más fuerte de lo normal… derrotó a mi Scyther, el cual es tan fuerte como mi Charmeleon, y Scyther aguanta como mínimo 10 lanzallamas de mi charmeleon…" dijo Sasuke "Lo que pasa, es que no puede luchar contra un tipo agua" siguió

"Perdón Sasuke-kun…" dijo triste la chica

"Ves te lo dije, Sasuke-kun es tan bueno que sabe apreciar los puntos fuertes del enemigo" dijo Ino

"Muy bien, basta de chachara, Bulbasaur, al ataque" dijo el rubio con los ojos enfurecidos "Bulbasaur, usa Hoja Afilada" "Totodile Rayo Hielo" congeló las hojas y estas cayeron al suelo "Bulbasaur Drenadoras" y enredó a Totodile en ellas "Ahora Hoja Afilada" y las hojas le dieron a Totodile dejandole algo débil "Pégale con látigo cepa" y con sus latigos le dio en el estomago y en la mandíbula al pequeño cocodrilo "Bien hecho Bulbasaur" festejó al ver que su enemigo había caído K.O.

"Vale solo me queda un pokemon, aunque en realidad sabes que me quedan 4." Dijo el pelinegro

"Si pero las reglas en un gimnasio normalmente son de 3 pokemon, solo cuando el líder cambia las reglas se pueden ser diferente número" se defendió naruto "Un entrenador, debe escoger adecuadamente a sus pokemon antes de una batalla"

"Ya cállate" gritó Sakura

"Sakura… no seas así" le reprendió Ino, a Naruto le agradó esa chica, se veía que no era cruel y que le importaban las demás personas, no como la estúpida de Sakura.

"Bueno… Charmeleon, mi mejor pokemon, al ataque" dijo Sasuke

"Bulbasaur, usa hoja afilada" "Lanzallamas" las hojas cayeron al instante "Látigo cepa! Y pegale contra la roca" dijo pero Charmeleon fue más rápido y cogio las dos lianas con sus brazos "Lanzallamas" gritó Sasuke, y las llamas se acercaban a Bulbasaur, pero este comenzó a brillar "¿Que está pasando?" se preguntó naruto en voz alta, pero calló viendo como diminutos polvos eran absorbidos por la especie de bulba que tenía bulbasaur "Bien Bulbasaur, RAYO SOLAR" y el rayo solar impactó con las llamas de Charmeleon creando una gran explosión, en la que nadie pudo ver nada.

El humo desapareció y se pudo ver a Bulbasaur rendido y a Charmelon parado perfectamente "¿Creíste que podías vencer a mi Charmelon?" dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado "Mi Bulbasaur dio lo mejor de sí, por eso aunque haya perdido estoy orgulloso de él, dime Sasuke… ¿Qué son los pokemon para ti?" dijo tomando en brazos a la criatura y aplicándole una poción, y regresandole a la pokeball "¿Eh? ¡Contesta!" inquirió

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Son mis pokemon, yo les dijo que hacer y ellos lo hacen, y así podré enseñarle a todo el mundo que puedo ser mejor entrenador que Itachi, para ello debo derrotar a todos los entrenadores, incluyendote a ti. Por eso te derrotaré aquí y ahora, y luego iré a Ciudad Neblina" Contestó el Uchiha "Siempre decepcioné a la gente que quería, Itachi, ese maldito nos traicionó en la Guerra y se unió a Oto, otra de las Ciudades enemigas, Itachi era mi hermano… ahora es mi enemigo y mi objetivo" contestó con veneno en sus palabras

"No te puedo decir como se siente, ya que yo nací sin nada desde el principio, pero podemos ser amigos y ayudarnos mutuamente" intentó convencer el rubio

"No puedo tener amigos, no hasta que haya derrotado a Itachi" dijo Sasuke

"Eres un cabezadura, Riolu al ataque" y riolu se puso energéticamente en frente de Charmeleon "Riolu palmeo" y riolu a una velocidad impresionante arrastro a Charmelon unos cuantos metros atrás "¡Dios que fuerte eres!" "Charmeleon lanzallamas" la llamas se dirigian hacía riolu "Esquivalas y usa Onda Certera" Riolu esquivó las llamas e hizo la onda certera que impactó en Charmeleon "Charmeleon Lanzallamas" las llamas golpearon el pecho de riolu y se golpeó contra un árbol "Riolu corre en vueltas" y Riolu comenzó a correr alrededor de Charmeleon "Usa Giro Fuego" "Salta Riolu y pegale un Puño Certero" y esquivó las llamas con la fuerza que agarró de la caída el golpe fue crítico y le dio en el pecho, creando un minicrater en el que Charmeleon estaba muy débil "Charmeleon, levántate ahora y usa Lanzallamas" pero Charmeleon no podía más y cayó rendido

"Mierda! Charmeleon, no puedo creerlo… hemos perdido contra este idiota…" susurró apretando sus puños "Naruto… tus pokemon y tu sois bastante fuertes… llegareis lejos… hasta que yo me vuelve a interponer en tu camino, entonces podrás ver que yo seré más fuerte que nunca y te derrotaré." Dijo Sasuke retirandose junto con Sakura, pero Ino, se quedó mirando fijamente a un abatido Naruto

"He ganado, pero he perdido un amigo" dijo el rubio dándose la vuelta

Ino observó esto y volvió con Sasuke y Sakura. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Seguir a Sasuke que no le hace ni caso y las ignora completamente? ¿O ayudar a Naruto?, además, así podría darle una lección a Sakura, ya que en Ciudad Neblina también habría un concurso pokemon. Ya está ya había escogido.

-------

Naruto había recogido todas las cosas, tendría que buscar el Centro Pokemon más cercano, para poder curar a sus pokemon. La batalla con Sasuke le había mostrado que se había vuelto un poco más fuerte, eso le alegraba, pero por otra parte… Sasuke ha rechazado nuevamente su amistad, justo cuando decidió darle otra oportunidad. Él se volvió a negar. Ya tenían todo recogido y Naruto vió a su Bulbasaur y a su Vulpix, aun estaban débiles, no se podía mover hasta que se recuperasen un poco. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el sonido de un crujir de ramas.

"Hola Naruto" me voltee, no reconocía la voz, hasta que la ví, era la rubia que acompañaba a Sasuke y a Sakura todo el tiempo, pero ella le caía bien, ya que le defendió.

"Hola…mmm…"

"Ino, Yamanaka Ino" respondió dandole la mano

"Uzumaki Naruto" respondiendo a su apretón de manos "¿Por qué estas aquí? Pensé que estarías con Sasuke…" dijo en tono triste

"Sasuke-kun… Sakura… no son buenos amigos…" dijo también triste

"¡Pero que dices! Desde niños os llevabais muy bien"

"En realidad, Sasuke siempre nos ignora, a mí y a Sakura, antes de salir de nuestro viaje, nosotras nos llevábamos muy bien, éramos las mejores amigas, pero… Sakura decidió romper nuestra amistad… todo por Sasuke, yo ya no sabía que sentía por Sasuke, pero al ver cómo era, dejó de atraerme, me dí cuenta que era un ser… extraño" contó la rubia que parecía muy triste "Pero te ví, intentando que fueran amigos, ayudarle a cumplir sus metas y ser compañeros… el no acepto"

"No pasa nada, ya me había rechazado nuevamente, pero la proposición siempre seguirá en pie" contestó dando una radiante sonrisa "Ahora bien, ¿tú quieres ser mi amiga?" Se produjo un silencio pesado

"Claro que sí" respondió al fin sonriendo

"Entonces, ¿viajaremos juntos?"

"Si, tengo entendido que irás a Ciudad Neblina, ¿verdad?"

"Si, ahí está el primer gimnasio, ¿tu también quieres ganar las medallas de los líderes de gimnasio y retar a la Elite 4?"

"No, mi sueño es… Ser la mejor Coordinadora Pokemon del mundo" contestó

"Así que eres coordinadora, bueno y ¿para que quieres ir conmigo?"

"Para conocerte mejor, y que seamos amigos" respondió con sinceridad, viendole a los ojos y sonriendole de tal forma que hizo sonrojar a Naruto, que agacho la cabeza, intentando ocultar su sonrojo

"OK, entonces… ¿amigos?"

"Ya te lo dije antes… Si, somos amigos… por cierto… debemos llegar pronto, mañana es el Concurso Pokemon, debo participar en él, así que pasado mañana tendrás tu batalla contra el líder del gimnasio"

"Organizas demasiado las cosas… es mejor dejar que todo fluya por si mismo" dijo haciendo gestos con su mano "Pero lamento decirte que no nos podremos mover de aquí, mi Bulbasaur y mi Vulpix están muy débiles, y se me acabaron las pociones"

"No hay problema yo tengo unas aquí" le tendió dos botes al rubio, el rubio muy feliz los aceptó y se los da rápidamente a sus pokemon. Los cuales en 20 segundos se recuperaron y saltaron junto a su entrenador. Ino al ver, como se querían esos 4 sonrió, ese chico trataba a los pokemon como amigos, ella también lo intentaría.

"¡¡Bueno vamos a Ciudad Neblina!!" Gritó energéticamente el rubio

"Ppero, ¿por qué no llevas a tus pokemon en pokeballs?" preguntó desconcertada la rubia

"Porque son mis amigos, no siempre los voy a llevar en pokeballs, ellos deben ir junto conmigo, porque son mi igual, yo los trato como un igual, como un amigo, eso es lo que son los pokemon." Contestó seriamente

"En ese caso… ¡Roselia, Squirtle salgan!"

Continuaron caminando, en unas horas llegarian a su objetivo. Pronto… pronto conseguiría su primer medalla, e Ino su primer listón… o eso creían.

**End's Here :)**

**Próximo Capítulo: ¡**_**Batalla contra los hermanos demonio! ¡Concurso Pokemon! ¡Vulpix Cuidado!**_

"Roselia no!" roselia cayó rendido en el suelo, por su culpa, por haberse distraido, ¿por qué era tan débil y tonta?

"_No volverá a pasar por mi culpa Roselia quedó muy herida"_

"_Definitivamente… no perderé. Tengo que ganar" _"¡¡Roselia Rayo Solar!!"

"Así que tú eres Uzumaki Naruto… Interesante… Demuéstrame lo que puedes hacer"

"No me lo puedo creer… tiene una velocidad impresionante"

"¡Eres un maldito! Aunque seas el líder del gimnasio no tenías porque haber sido así con él, él era una gran persona ¡¡¡VULPIX LANZALLAMAS A TODA POTENCIA!!!"

"Ganador… Uzumaki Naruto"

**Reviews please…**


	3. Chapter 3 Nueva victoria

**Hola a todos, siento el retraso, pero esqe he estado en Australia y hasta hoy he llegado a España. El capítulo ya lo tenía terminado desde antes de irme, lo iba a colocar el Sábado, pero ya ven… los imprevistos… joden bastante. Al final me fue muy bien en Sydney. Es una ciudad muy bonita, tuvimos un concurso en el que quedamos de 4º. El vuelo, cansadísimo, mis amigos y yo, además de los de 4º de ESO estabamos super aburridos, y nos poníamos a jugar a las cartas, las azafatas nos regañaban, buaaa que bien la pasamos. Pero ya no molesto más y les dejo el 3 capítulo (bastante largo).**

**Al final del capítulo respondo a algunos reviews.**

**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y los Pokemon de Satoshi o quien sabe como se llame…, yo sólo soy una persona que se divierte inventandose historias y mezclando animes.**_

_**7775 palabras sólo el capítulo**_

**Capítulo III. ¡Batalla contra los hermanos demonio! ¡Concurso Pokemon! ¡Vulpix Cuidado!**

Naruto, Ino y sus pokemon iban caminando por el bosque. Iban hablando sobre trivialidades Roselia y Bulbasaur se estaban conociendo, Squirtle, Riolu y Vulpix iban juntos mirando hacía delante. Vulpix se notaba un poco tenso, quizás nervioso. Naruto se había dado cuenta de esto.

"Vulpix, ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Vvulpiix" dijo pero más adelante cayó, empezaba a sudar, y a temblar, Naruto se preocupó, cogió a Vulpix en brazos y se volteó con sus pokemon, los regresó a sus pokeball "¡Ino rápido tenemos que llegar a Ciudad Neblina!" la rubia asintió y guardó a sus pokemon en sus pokeball "Vamos"

Los dos continuaron corriendo, el hospital no debería estar muy lejos, Vulpix estaba ahora, inconsciente, Ino ya no podía más "Naruto, naruto… eespeera me ha dado un punto" el se detuvo "Mierda… Vulpix, amigo, te guardaré en la pokeball… Ino ven aquí" y la cargó, ella iba a protestar pero el la callo "Necesito llegar cuanto antes, por favor" suplicó con los ojos cristalinos "Está bien…" dijo y se aferró al cuello del rubio, el cual incrementó su velocidad y corrió aun más deprisa que antes, parecía que el peso de la rubia, no le molestaba.

"_Este chico… es especial… su esfuerzo que pone para salvar a su Vulpix… pobrecito… y sus brazos, son musculosos y anchos… me da una sensación de… ¿protección? No lo sé, pero me gusta…" _pensaba sonrojandose un poco y hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico, este bajó un poco la velocidad, temiendo haberla mareado "¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que vaya más despacio?" le preguntó en tono preocupado "Ssi, debemos continuar, debemos seguir… déjame ya puedo correr" hizo ademán de soltarse "De eso nada, me detendrías más… debo correr así…" y corrió más rápido, pero pronto le dio una sensación molesta, como que se le acababa el aire, ¿acaso su vista se estaba nublando? No no era eso… era niebla… y sentía presencias.

"Ataque Neblina con éxito… bien hecho Buizel" dijo una voz

"¿Quiénes sois?" preguntó naruto sacando dos pokeballs, bajó a Ino y ella también se puso en pose de batalla

"Somos los hermanos demonio… y queremos un combate doble…" respondió uno, saliendo a la luz, los dos traían máscaras.

"No puedo pelear ahora… necesito recuperar a mi Vulpix" dijo el rubio

"Lástima, pero de aquí no pasáis… Buizel"

"Glaceon" "Rayo Hielo"

"Buizel Chorro de agua"

"Riolu al ataque, usa Copión" riolu realizó un Chorro de agua que impactó con los dos ataques creando una explosión

"Vaya, reaccionas rápido, me intrigas…"

"Yo también pelearé Roselia al ataque"

"Riolu usa palmeo a Glaceon"

"Roselia hojas afiladas"

"Glaceon esquiva el ataque de Riolu y usa Viento Helado"

"Buizel contraataca con chorro de agua" riolu se acercó a glaceon, apunto de darle el golpe pero glaceon le esquivó y usó Viento Helado, creando mucho daño, las hojas afiladas de Roselia se dirigían hacía Buizel, pero este de un chorro de agua le dio a Roselia, y las hojas cayeron al suelo

"Riolu usa Palmeo" el ataque impactó en glaceon enviandolo hacía atras"ahora usa Inversión" con una velocidad alta se colocó detrás de glaceon y le pegó una patada "vuelve a usar Inversión" y otra vez se colocó delante de Glaceon y le volvió a pegar, solo que esta vez fue a parar al cielo "pega un salto y usa puño centrado" de un salto se pusó a unos metros más arriba de Glaceon y le pegó un puño centrado crítico que hizo que Glaceon impactara en el suelo quedando totalmente rendido

Los espectadores vieron el combo de naruto y Riolu y quedaron alucinados, derrotó a Glaceon fácilmente, especialmente Ino, que observó el rostro de Naruto, estaba furioso, de seguro era porque los hermanos demonios no le dejaban pasar. Le impresionó el amor que mostraba hacía sus pokemon. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Buizel usó Colmillo Hielo contra su Roselia.

"Roselia no!" roselia cayó rendida en el suelo, por su culpa, por haberse distraido, ¿por qué era tan débil y tonta?

Ahora Naruto quedaba contra Buizel también. Naruto volteó a ver al otro hermano demonio "Argh! Dejenme ir, debo curar a Vulpix"

"Nno dde aqquí no pasas" dijo un poco nervioso

"Tu te lo buscaste, Riolu Palmeo" le dio un golpe a Buizel y chocó contra su entrenador

"Ahora ve Bulbasaur, Rayo Solar" y Bulbasaur cargó cu rayo y le dio al trío creando una explosión y mandandolos a bolar

"Ahhhh!!" gritaron

"Buen trabajo chicos, regresen… ¿Estás bien Ino?" preguntó el rubio

"Ssi"

"Bueno vamos, debemos llegar pronto" y la niebla poco a poco se fue despejando.

-------

Pronto vieron la ciudad, ¡Con razón la llamaban Ciudad de la Neblina! Toda la ciudad estaba rodeada de una no tan espesa neblina, pero aunque hubiese neblina se podía ver los locales, Naruto e Ino vieron rápidamente el Centro Pokemon, y se dirigieron rapidamente hacía él. Naruto corría más rápido que ella por lo tanto llegó primero

"Naruto espera…"

"Disculpe señorita…"

"Shizune, Enfermera Shizune, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Es mi Vulpix, se encuentra muy mal…" sacó de su pokeball a su pokemon, que se encontraba sudando y con fiebre

"Digame, que síntomas ha presentado"

"Pues, íbamos caminando, hasta que el empezó a temblar y a sudar, luego se desmayó… después lo cogí en brazos, e intenté llegar lo más pronto posible"

"¿Tuvo alguna batalla antes de ello?"

"Pues sí… primero peleó contra un Scyther"

"Tuvo dos batallas… mmm… ¿perdió o ganó alguna de ellas? ¿Era un entrenador?"

"Pues ganó contra el Scyther, pero perdió contra el siguiente de Sasuke, que era un Totodile…"

"¿Qué ataques usó Scyther y cuales usó Totodile?"

"Pues que yo recuerde… Scyther no pudo darle ni un golpe… pero Totodile… un Rayo Hielo y un Chorro de agua"

"mmm, bueno pues los síntomas que tiene, son de un resfriado común, así que no se preocupe, debió ser por lo del hielo"

"_No volverá a pasar por mi culpa Roselia quedó muy herida" _pensaba Ino

"Pero yo le dí una poción"

"Si chico, pero la poción solo recupera la salud, más no los estados, toma este antiderretir, te servirá contra el líder de gimnasio"

"Un momento, ¿Cómo sabe lo del líder de gimnasio?"

"No lo sé, sólo lo supuse… en esta aldea solo se viene por los Concursos Pokemon o por el Gimnasio, y la segunda es más probable en un chico" dijo guiñándole el ojo

"Pues acertó, yo me presentaré al Concurso Pokemon"

"Chica, debes apurarte, las inscripciones terminan en media hora, y la Ronda 1 empieza a las 4 de la tarde"

"Son las 10:30… te inscribimos y vamos a desayunar algo, ¿te parece?"

"Vale"

"Bueno Srita. Shizune, ¿me puede decir que le doy a mi Vulpix para recuperarlo?"

"Ya se lo dí… se debe recuperar…" y miro a su reloj… después de 15 segundos "Ahora" y Vulpix comenzó a levantarse, miró a Naruto y los dos se abrazaron

"Vulpix me habías asustado… lo siento mucho"

"Vul vul"

"No fue tu culpa Naruto, fue un accidente, y mala suerte… menos mal que no era nada grave, ¿verdad?" dijo Ino

"Si, menos mal… y ahora Vulpix: ¡¡a inscribir a Ino en el Concurso!!" dijo levantando su puño derecho

"¡Si vamos!"

"Adios Enfermera Shizune" se despidieron ambos

"Adios chicos" y continuó con sus quehaceres.

"Bien… el Concurso Pokemon se debe celebrar ahí…"

"¿En serio? No me digas… lo pone en el cartel" dijo sarcásticamente Ino

"Bueno... vamos"

"Si, a ganar mi primer listón"

Se acercaron al lugar de inscripciones. Faltaban 5 minutos para terminar la incripción e Ino ya se había registrado. Pasaron los 5 minutos y nadie más se inscribió, ahora vieron los nombres de los Registrados.

**Registrados Fase 1 **

**Concurso Pokemon Ciudad Neblina**

Kusaki Tomoen

Suchia Wong

Nami Samanta

Surogi Suka

Aretagi Karen

Haruno Sakura

Haku

Yamanaka Ino

Ino miró fijamente el antepenúltimo nombre _"Sakura…Parece que nos enfrentaremos… tengo que ganar… demostrarte a ti ya Sasuke-kun que soy muy fuerte… ganaremos… Roselia, Squirtle y yo… seré la mejor coordinadora" _

"Bueno, Sakura se ha registrado, por lo tanto estará también el teme… que te parece si vamos en busca de algún puesto para desayunar"

"Vale…"

Encontraron un lugar, llamado "Tazuna's Coffee" pensaron que era un buen lugar, desayunaron y hablaron de diversos temas… de las estrategias que usaria Ino, y que hacer en este tiempo libre. Decidieron ir a atrapar pokemon.

Regresaron al bosque, caminaron buscando algún pokemon para entrenar o atraparlo en caso de que fuera algo raro. Vieron un claro, ya no había la molesta niebla. De pronto un Skitty apareció en el medio del claro, peleando contra un Eevee. Los dos parecían muy fuertes.

"Es tu oportunidad Ino, atrapalos"

"Son monísimos… tengo que atraparlos, Squirtle al ataque" y Squirtle apareció en frente de Ino.

"Squirtle Squirtle" "Squirtle usa Chorro de agua" lanzó un potente chorro de agua que chocó contra Skitty, mandándolo hacía un árbol y dejándole inconsciente "Ahora, ¡Pokeball ve!" lanzó una pokébola, ésta absorbió a Skitty y comenzó a moverse, a los 3 toques, se apagó y dejó de moverse "¡¡Bien!! Sólo quedas tú Eevee… Squirtle Giro Rápido" Squirtle se ocultó en su caparazón e intentó darle a Eevee, pero éste saltó y usó un ataque rápido, pegándole a Squirtle. "Vaya, eres fuerte… Squirtle Chorro de Agua" y lanzó otro chorro de agua, que Eevee evadió sin problemas "Otra vez, luego usa Giro Rápido" lanzó el chorro de agua, previendo hacía donde evadiría el pokemon el chorro, como esperaba, Eevee se lanzó a la derecha y entonces Squirtle le dio fuertemente un Giro Rápido, "Ahora Chorro de agua" dio en el blanco y Eevee quedó fuera de combate "Pokeball ve!" lanzó una pokébola, ésta absorbió a Eevee y comenzó a moverse, a los 3 toques, se apagó y dejó de moverse.

"Bien, he conseguido a Skitty y a Eevee"

"Muy bien Ino, me alegro mucho por ti, ahora entrena tus presentaciones para el concurso mientras yo voy a buscar más pokemon, ¿Vale?"

"Vale, yo estaré por aquí, comeremos aquí, ¿verdad? Entonces también iré haciendo la comida"

"Vale gracias, y ahora vuelvo"

-------

Naruto se encontraba caminando por el frondoso bosque, de pronto observó a una chica… estaba recogiendo plantas

"Hola"

"Ah… ehh… Hola"

"Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, ¿y tú?"

"Haku"

"¿Para quienes son estas hierbas?"

"Para los pokemon de mi maestro, tiene muchas batallas al día… y necesitábamos medicinas"

"Ahh… oye… me suena tu nombre…"

"¿De casualidad participarás en el Concurso Pokemon?"

"No, yo no, pero una amiga mía si que lo hará… ahhh ya, tu también participas, ¿ehh?"

"Pues sí"

"¿Cuántos listones tienes?"

"3… espero conseguir el cuarto"

"Wow!, podrías ayudar a una amiga mía, verás… este es su primer concurso, y ocupará unos consejos. Además te invitamos a comer, ¿Qué me dices?"

"Bueno… está bien."

"Bien… sígueme"

-------

"Naruto… ya llegaste, que bien… ¿pero quien es esa chica?"

"Hola Ino, bueno ella es Haku, y participará en el Concurso Pokemon, tiene 3 listones…"

"Wow! Que bien… ojalá pueda ganar, ya que tengo una competencia" dijó un poco nerviosa

"Para eso estoy aquí, le enseñaré algunos ataques a tus pokemon, para que puedan pelear mejor… los combos, eso depende de ti y de tu creatividad. Ahora saca a todos tus pokemon"

"Bien, muchas gracias por todo. Los que necesitan nuevos ataques son Squirtle, Skitty y Eevee"

"Pokemon perfectos para Concursos Pokemon… bueno a tu Squirtle le enseñaré Rayo Hielo… es un ataque muy poderoso, y le será de gran ayuda a Squirtle. Ahora Squirtle, ven aquí. ¡Sneasel sal!" Así estuvieron practicando, hasta que llegó la hora de comer. Ino llamó a todos y se reunieron en el pasto. La comida era sencilla, pero estaba deliciosa

"Ino, cocinas de maravilla, tu futuro esposo será un suertudo" Ino casi se atraganta y se sonrojó violentamente, Haku que observó la escena, sonrió levemente.

"Ggrracias" dijo nerviosa

"Lo que ha dicho Naruto-kun es verdad, cocinas muy bien Ino" Ayudó Haku

Acabaron de comer, y Haku, Sneasel y Squirtle volvieron a practicar el Rayo Hielo, mientras Naruto e Ino mantenían un combate entre Skitty y Eevee contra Vulpix y Bulbasaur. Los pokemon de Ino aún no estaban bien entrenados, pero Eevee era bastante ágil. La batalla se vió interrumpida por un Mudkip

"mmm, Mudkip… te atraparé" dijo naruto

"Bulbasaur usa hoja afilada" pero Mudkip reaccionó y se cubrió usando una pared de lodo"

"Ahora usa Latigo Cepa" agarró de una de las patas a Mudkip y lo tiró hacía otro lado"Hoja afilada otra vez" y le dio dejandolo inconsciente. "¡Pokébola ve!" lanzó una pokébola, ésta absorbió a Mudkip y comenzó a moverse, a los 3 toques, se apagó y dejó de moverse.

"Sii tengo un Mudkip…"

"Que bien Naruto, un Mudkip es muy fuerte… tiene ataques tierra y agua"

"Jeje, si… tengo una idea… ¡Haku!" y haku asomó la cabeza "¿Podrías enseñarle a Mudkip también el Rayo Hielo?"

"Si claro, ¿lo acabas de atrapar?"

"Si" dijo mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"Felicidades"

"Gracias, bueno Mudkip ve… ahora Haku, te enseñará un ataque nuevo… Suerte y gracias Haku"

"De nada…"

"Bueno sígamos entrenando Ino"

"Vale, Eevee ataque rápido"

-------

Eran ya las 3:30 de la tarde, Naruto e Ino ya habían entrenado durante dos horas seguidas. Haku también con Mudkip y Squirtle, además tuvo tiempo para enseñarle Bola Sombra a Eevee

"Chicos, ya he acabado, Mudkip y Squirtle dominan perfectamente el Rayo Hielo, y Eevee tiene un gran dominio con la Bola Sombra" dijo mostrando una sonrisa

"Muchisimas gracias Haku"

"Si gracias a ella, nuestros pokemon aprendieron Rayo Hielo, y mi Eevee Bola Sombra" dijo la rubia

"De nada chicos, e Ino… suerte… no seré piadosa en la batalla… sé que lo harás bien" dijo caminando de regreso a Ciudad Neblina "Por cierto, soy un chico"

"¿QUÉ?" preguntaron con los ojos salidos por el asombro

"Jiji… ya va empezar el Concurso…"

"Es cierto, vamos Naruto"

"Hai"

-------

Naruto, Ino y Haku estaban en la entrada del edificio donde se celebraría el Concurso Pokemon. Era muy amplio, Ino y Haku deberían entrar por la zona de vestuarios, y Naruto a las gradas

"Bueno aquí nos separamos, mucha suerte a los dos" dijo naruto mostrando una sonrisa

"Gracias" respondieron la rubia y el pelinegro

"Ino, gánale a esa tonta de Sakura, y demuestrale quien es la más fuerte" dijo levantando el pulgar

"Si, gracias Naruto"

"Bueno, adiós…"

"Adiós, nos vemos luego" se despidieron y entraron a su zona

"Ino… ahora empieza la acción… espero que pases a la segunda y tal vez a la etapa final… quisiera poder enfrentarme contigo…" dijo Haku

"Si, haré mi mayor esfuerzo"

"Lo sé…"

"Vaya, vaya, vaya… mira quien esta aquí… si es la Ino-cerda"

"Hola frentona"

"Así que ahora sigues tu camino sola… ¿o vas acompañada de esta chica?"

"Soy chico"

"Ahhh… este perdón… pareces… este lo siento"

"Está bien, pero no… no viajamos juntos, pero si entrenamos un poco."

"Me acompaña Naruto-kun"

"¿Ese dobe? Sólo lo acompañas porque le ganó a Sasuke-kun. ¡Eres una convenenciera Ino-cerda!"

"No es cierto, yo lo acompaño porque es una buena persona, quiere y cuida mucho a sus Pokemon y tiene un gran corazón"

"Ahh qué lindo… "tiene un gran corazón" patético…" dijo imitando la voz de Ino

"Argh… te voy a ganar, y te voy a demostrar lo fuerte que me he hecho"

"Claro, como si tu pudieras derrotarme… eres débil Ino, siempre lo has sido… y vas a perder. Sasuke-kun y yo somos la pareja perfecta, somos los campeones"

"Te haré tragarte tus palabras"

"Ya lo veremos"

"Ino, ya vámonos… la primera etapa va a comenzar." Cortó Haku

"Si, es cierto Haku, Adiós frentona"

"Rómpete una pierna"

-------

En el concurso… Una chica de pelo negro estaba anunciando la competencia, presentando a todos los coordinadores que participarían en el concurso.

"Muy bien, bienvenidos al Concurso Pokemon de Ciudad Neblina, yo soy Anko, y voy a ser la presentadora. Primero les presentaremos a nuestros jueces. La directora de este concurso pokemon y una de las líderes del Sector 8 de la Ciudad de Konoha, Tsunade" dijo Anko

"Gracias, estoy buscando un trabajo en equipo precioso entre los coordinadores y sus pokemon" dijo Tsunade

"La cabeza del Fan Club de Pokemon, Kurenai Yuuhi"

"Gracias, es bueno estar aquí" contestó Kurenai

"y la Enfermera Shizune de la Ciudad Neblina"

"Gracias, no puedo esperar para ver el enorme esfuerzo de nuestros participantes"

"Y ahora, es tiempo, de la primera ronda del concurso, donde pokemon y coordinadores deberán ser creativos"

-------

"Ahora nuestra participante, Sakura Haruno" anunció Anko. Sakura apareció en el escenario, con un bonito vestido rosa

"Muy bien, ve Spoink" ella lanzó la pokébola y un cerdo de color violeta apareció en el escenario, que tenía su cola enredada, pero fue anunciado con confeti "Empieza con Psiquico" el confeti paró de moverse y quedó suspendido en el aire, y Spoink empezó a darle forma al confeti, creando de flores, a una mano o incluso un montón de estrellas. Luego fue una estrella, luego un corazón. El público veía anonadadamente el show. Luego el confeti se concentró y calló al suelo. "Ahora usa Salpicadura" y el pequeño pokemon comenzó a saltar en el confeti y este se levantó creando una especie de remolino de colores, el público aplaudía. Sakura hacía reverencias al publico mientras regresaba a su Spoink

"Muy bonita demostración, ahora le toca el turno a Ino Yamanaka" dijo Anko

Ino entró tímidamente al escenario, para Naruto, iba simplemente preciosa, parecía un ángel e hizo sonrojar al rubio. El se levantó de su asiento, y ella lo observó, sus miradas chocaron, y sonrieron. "VAMOS INO, TU PUEDES" gritó naruto desde las gradas. Su Riolu sacó unos pompones, y Bulbasaur sujetaba con sus latigos un cartel que decía "Ino tu eres la mejor" Además de Mudkip y Vulpix que saltaban felizmente en sus asientos. Ino sonrió al chico, y ahora con más seguridad, cerró los ojos, sacó una pokébola "Vamos Roselia" y Roselia apareció adornada con un vestidito de color violeta, pero al aparecer en lugar de confeti, aparecieron petalos amarillos "Usa Danza Pétalo" y aparecieron petalos de color rosa, que se mezclaron con los otros de color amarillo. Creando un tornado de color amarillo y rosa "Ahora usa hojas afiladas" y las hojas de color verde se mezclaron con el tornado de color amarillo y rosa, agregando otro color más, el verde. "Termina con rayo solar" y se produció un destello, el escenario quedó con miles de petalos centelleando, era como ver un montón de luciérnagas, era precioso. El público aplaudía, pero sobretodo era Naruto, quien aplaudía efusivamente "Eres la mejor" gritaba.

"Excelente combinación de movimientos" dijo Tsunade

"Una muy bonita demostración" dijo Kurenai

"Ahora le toca el turno a Haku" dijo Anko

Haku entró al escenario."Snorunt ve" y una criatura de color amarillo y negro salió al escenario junto con un montón de burbujas "Viento helado" un viento helado salió de su boca congelando las burbujas "Ahora usa Cabezazo" Snorunt rompió las burbujas creando que todo el escenario quedara lleno de pequeños cristales, que se veía precioso. El público aplaudía, el espectáculo había sido genial.

"Bueno, hemos terminado la primera fase, dentro de media hora anunciaremos en esta tabla los que pasais a las semifinales" anunció Anko

-------

"INOO, heeeey Inooooo" saludaba naruto

"Naruto" y llegaron a su encuentro

"Lo has hecho de maravilla"

"¿De verdad? Haku y Sakura lo han hecho muy bien…"

"Pero tú eres más guapa y mejor que ellas" dijo, pero luego se sonrojó y se tapó la boca con las dos manos, Ino también se sonrojó violentamente, luego llegó Haku

"Hola chicos"

"Haku, lo has hecho muy bien" dijo Ino

"Jejé, tu también Ino"

"Bueno, ya van a dar los resultados" anunció naruto y se dirigieron al centro otra vez. Después de unos 5 minutos salió Anko

"Muy bien, ahora aparecerán los resultados… los coordinadores que pasan a la segunda ronda son…" dijo tomando unas cartas. "Aretagi Karen" y la aludida pegó un salto mientras brincaba con alegría "Haruno Sakura" y la aludida saltó a los brazos de un Uchiha un poco incómodo, quien se soltó rapidamente "Haku" y el simplemente sonrió, Naruto le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, a modo de aprobación, mientras que Ino, estaba muy nerviosa "y por último, Yamanaka Ino" saltó de alegría y ella y Naruto se abrazaron, al darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho, se separaron sonrojados. Haku que observó la escena simplemente sonrió. "La segunda ronda comenzará ahora" dijo Anko, y detrás de ella una enorme pantalla apareció, anunciando los combates que se llevarían a cabo.

"Los contrincantes serán… Aretagi Karen VS Haku" y los dos se dirigieron una mirada de determinación "Y el segundo combate será entre Haruno Sakura VS Yamanaka Ino" y las dos se miraron de manera rabiosa, pero Ino tenía un deje de preocupación

"El primer combate empezará ahora." Dijo Anko. Karen, una chica de pelo azul y Haku se colocaron en lados opuestos del escenario. "Ahora, el combate durará 5 minutos, y teneis una barra de puntos, que irá descendiendo por cada golpe recibido. El combate terminará si la barra de puntos se agota, si se acaba el tiempo o si el pokemon no pueda continuar. Ahora adelante" dijo Anko

"Cubone ve" gritó Karen

"Sneasel es tu turno" dijo Haku

"Cubone golpe cabeza" y el pokemon se acerca a Sneasel "Sneasel usa Rayo Hielo" "Cubone esquívalo, y usa Huesomerang" dijó Karen y su Cubone esquivó el Rayo Hielo difícilmente y lanzó el hueso "Bola sombra Sneasel" una bola oscura chocó contra el hueso y luego golpeó a Cubone, restándole puntos a Karen "Cubone levántate y usa Huesomerang" "Esquivalo Sneasel y usa ataque rapido" Sneasel esquivó el hueso y usó su ataque rapido, colocándose en frente de Cubone "Ahora Cuchillada" y le dio fuertemente en el pecho, Cubone gritó de dolor y calló al suelo, restándole más puntos a Karen "Ahora Sneasel acábalo con Bola Sombra" y el ataque le dio a Cubone creando una pequeña explosión y un poco de humo. Cuando se dispersó el humo, se pudo ver a Cubone completamente debilitado.

"El ganador es Haku" y el público aplaudió "La siguiente batalla es entre Haruno Sakura e Ino Yamanaka"

Las dos chicas se colocaron frente a frente, lanzándose miradas asesinas "Comienzen" gritó Anko

"Chikorita ve" gritó Sakura

"Eevee al ataque" dijo Ino

"Chikorita usa hojas afiladas y latigo cepa a la vez" y un montón de hojas se acercaron a Eevee junto con dos lianas "Eevee, usa Doble Equipo" y el Eevee se multiplicó dejando a Chikorita confundido "Chikorita no te dejes engañar y usa hojas afiladas a todas las copias" y así comenzó a lanzar hojas por todos lados "Eevee, usa ataque arena" e impidió la visibilidad para Chikorita "No, chikorita" exclamó Sakura "Eevee usa Ataque Rapido" y le dio plenamente a Chikorita "Chikorita usa Hojas afiladas" el ataque le dio a Eevee "Ahora usa látigo cepa" y le pegó fuertemente a Eevee, el marcador estaba muy igualado, ambas chicas estaban a la mitad de puntos, Eevee se levantó con dificultad "Eevee es hora de usar tu nuevo ataque, empezemos… usa doble equipo" y Eevee se multiplicó "Ahora usa ataque rapido" todas las copias se acercaban a Chikorita "Usa Derribo" y le dio fuertemente a Chikorita" ahora vuelve a usar ataque rapido y colócate detrás de Chikorita" Eevee cumplió las ordenes "Ahora vuelve a usar derribo" le dio otra vez a Chikorita quien salía disparada otra vez "Chikorita aguanta por favor, usa Latigo cepa" "Esquivalo Eevee" _"Mierda, la frontuda no me dejó hacer mi combo… Tengo que vencerle…" "Parece que la cerda ha estado entrenando, bueno no me ganará…" _

"Se acabó… Chikorita usa Rayo Solar" chikorita comenzó a cargar la luz del sol en su hoja

"Eevee, escucha, deja que el ataque se acerque a ti, en el último momento esquivalo y usa Bola sombra, ¿vale?" le susurró a Eevee para que Sakura no le escuchara

"¿No piensas hacer nada, cerda?"

"Cállate"

"Jejé, sabía que te ganaría…" En eso Chikorita terminó de cargar "Muy bien, terminalos" gritó Sakura, el rayo salió disparado de Chikorita, todo parecía cámara lenta, el rayo se acercaba cada vez más a Eevee, Sakura sonreía, e Ino se mostraba seria, el rayo se acercaba cada vez más "Ahora" gritó Ino, y Eevee saltó hacía un lado, esquivando el rayo y usando bola sombra, la bola le dio de lleno a Chikorita, dejandola fuera de combate y sin puntos para Sakura "Bien hecho, Eevee, descansa" dijo Ino. El público aplaudía efusivamente

"Argh… no puede ser… tu… ¿Cómo?"

"Trabajo en equipo" contestó la rubia, mirando hacía Naruto

"Ya veo… es él, ¿verdad?" dijo la pelirrosa

"Etto… ¿Quién?" dijo sonrojada y desviando la mirada hacia el suelo

"Jejé… bueno… has ganado… felicidades"

"Jiji, has hecho un buen trabajo"

"Pero no ha sido suficiente, en el próximo concurso te ganaré"

"Muy bien, la final comenzará dentro de quince minutos, coordinadores descansen" anunció Anko

-------

Haku e Ino estaban frente a frente en el escenario, mirándose seriamente, luego sonrieron, se acercaron y se dieron la mano

"Vaya deportividad" exclamaba Anko "Así me gusta chicos, ahora comencemos"

"Prinplup ve" dijo Haku

"Roselia al ataque" dijo la rubia

Los dos pokemon se miraban fijamente. Los coordinadores se miraban fijamente, esperando el ataque de su oponente, al ver que el chico no hacía nada, la rubia se aventuró a intentarlo "Hojas afiladas" y lanzó un montón de hojas "Chorro de agua" y las hojas calleron al suelo "Muy bien, Roselia usa Danza Pétalo combinado con Hojas afiladas" y lanzó un montón de hojas de ambos colores, Prinplup intentó defenderse con chorro de agua, pero algunas le dieron y le quitaron puntos a Haku. "Prinplup, usa ataque rapido y luego garra metal" el pokemon azul se dirigía velozmente hacía Roselia "Roselia protege con púas" y rodeó el campo de puas, Prinplup no se podía mover "mh… Prinplup usa Rayo Hielo contra el suelo" y el suelo se congeló, y la temperatura también descendía "Usa Puño certero" y golpeó el suelo, el hielo se quebró y los pedruscos helados que se levantaban golpeaban a Roselia "Roselia no" y bajaron muchos puntos a Roselia "Roselia… usa Día soleado" de pronto el hielo se derritió rapidamente "Ahora usa Hojas afiladas" "Prinplup congela las hojas" pero nada más salir el hielo se hizo líquido, dejando así, que las hojas golpearan a prinplup "Mh… Prinplup usa Ataque rapido, luego picotazo" y rapidamente Prinplup se puso delante de Roselia pegándole un picotazo muy efectivo, Roselia se econtraba en el suelo, le costaba moverse, Prinplup le había pegado bastante "Roselia intentalo con Danza Pétalo" el ataque se dirigía hacía Prinplup pero "Chorro de agua" neutralizó las hojas "Ahora usa Garra Metal" le golpeó fuertemente a Roselia, dejándolo en el suelo. "Puño certero" el golpe le volvió a dar a Roselia, los puntos de Ino descendían drásticamente

"_Definitivamente… no perderé. Tengo que ganar" _"Roselia RAYO SOLAR" y el pokemon difícilmente se levantó, como tenía el día soleado activado el ataque fue el doble de fuerte y así le dio fuertemente a Prinplup el cual salió disparado y se golpeó contra el muro del escenario, Prinplup no podía continuar, y con ese ataque había perdido casi todos sus puntos, dejandolo inferior a Ino. "¡¡Bien hecho, Roselia!!" gritó Ino abrazando a su muy lastimada Roselia

"La ganadora es… Yamanaka Ino… Felicidades" exclamó Anko "Ahora, ven para recibir el listón de Ciudad Neblina" Recibió al listón y salió por los vestidores, esperando encontrarse con Naruto pero una voz le hizo detenerse

"Muy bien, lo has hecho muy bien… nunca antes te había visto en un concurso, ¿este era tu primero?" preguntó la miembra del Sector 8

"Ssi, este era mi primero, y por cierto… soy de Konoha" dijo algo nerviosa

"¿Nani? ¡Jejé, que bien! Bueno yo soy Tsunade, y soy una de las líderes del Sector 8, como bien sabías."

"Yo soy Yamanaka Ino, hija del gran coordinador Yamanaka Inoichi"

"Ahh, con razón, y dime, ¿viajas sola?" preguntó con un extraño tono pícaro

"Ehh… etto… no viajo acompañada" dijo algo sonrojada

"¿Ah sí? ¿Puedo conocerlo?" dijo otra vez con el tono pícaro

"De hecho, me dirigía a su encuentro"

"¿Es hombre o mujer?"

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?" dijo un poco molesta

"Tu solo responde" dijo insistentemente

"Es hombre…" dijo en un susurro, y se sonrojó

"Por tu sonrojo creo que sois novios" aseguró la rubia

"Nnoo nnoo!, somos amigos, si eso, solo amigos" dijo la otra rubia negando con las manos

"Entonces te gusta" dijo acusadoramente

"¿Ino?" dijo una voz, que provocó que la mencionada pegase un brinco "Ahh aquí estás, me estaba preocupando, ¡¡lo has hecho genial!!" dijo con voz energética "¿Nani? ¿Quién es usted?" preguntó naruto

"Ahh hola naruto gracias" respondió la chica sonrojada pero pronto se controló

"¿Naruto? ¿Te llamas Naruto?" preguntó Tsunade un poco más apresurada

"Etto… si… ¿le conozco?"

"¿TU ERAS EL HIJO DE MINATO NAMIKAZE?" preguntó Tsunade tomándolo por los hombros

"Sssi…" dijo nervioso el chico y algo asustado por la tremenda fuerza que tenía la señora

"¡¡Es un placer conocerte Naruto Namikaze!!" dijo con una enorme sonrisa

"Amm… el placer es mío…" dijo naruto no muy seguro de lo que decía

"¿Sabías que tú padre, se enfrentó a la nación pokemon de Oto, y consiguió una gran victoria para la guerra pokemon entre Konoha y Oto?"

"La verdad no… no sé nada de mi padre, nadie me quiere decir nada sobre él… él… es un extraño para mí" dijo con voz seria, grave y que indicaba un profundo dolor

"Ehh… perdón… no sabía…" dijo intentando arreglar la situación

"No importa" dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa y haciendo un gesto con la mano

"Bueno, chico cualquier cosa avisa, ¿vale?"

"Si vieja" dijo sin darse cuenta lo que provocó un hinchazón en la vena de la sien de Tsunade y una avergonzada Ino "Dijo… Señora… perdone" dijo un poco nervioso

"Mmm…" y la rubia apuntaba furiosamente con el dedo a naruto

"Ehh pechugona… ya vamonos, jeje, tenemos que ir con Sarutobi" dijo un hombre, pero solo se podía ver su sombra, su tono de voz era pervertido y algo tonto

"No me digas así, idiota, y tienes razón debemos irnos… Adiós Ino" dijo despidiendose de Ino con dos besos "Adiós baka" se despidió de naruto desordenando sus cabellos

"¿Por qué tardabas tanto?" susurró el hombre a la señora pero fue escuchado igualmente por los rubios

"Es el, es el hijo del Yondaime…"

"¡¿QUEE?!"

"Así es… como lo oyes…"

"Tendré que hablarle luego… mientras veremos como se desarrolla, ¿Te parece si…" y ya no pudieron escuchar nada más. El par de rubios quedaron extrañados pero intrigados ante el comportamiento de los tan famosos personajes. Naruto quería saber más sobre el último, le parecía alguien conocido, como si le hubiera visto en algún lado, o lo conociera de algún lugar. Estuvo así durante un buen rato, tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni se daba cuenta de que la Yamanaka le llamaba y le preguntaba sobre su distracción.

"¿Eh?" fue lo único que respondió el rubio

"Nada, que llevo llamándote durante 5 minutos y no respondes" comentó molesta la rubia, con las manos en las caderas, el rostro lo tenía levemente sonrojado por el enojo, y Naruto se le quedó observando, le parecía tan bonita, era una persona estupenda

"Lo siento, Ino-chan" le respondió el rubio con una gran sonrisa, que hizo que la chica se tranquilizara y dejara su pose de enfado "Es que tengo mucha curiosidad sobre algo…" comentó algo más serio

"¿Y se puede saber de qué?" le preguntó intrigada

"No, lo siento pero aún no puedo decirtelo, ya que ni yo se porque siento esta curiosidad"

"Mmmm, tan siquiera se puede saber de quien?"

"Bueno, el compañero de Obaa-chan"

"No le digas así" dijo dándole un leve golpe al rubio

"Vale vale" dijo riendose

"Bueno, ¿no tenías que entrenar? Mañana tienes tu primer batalla contra un líder de gimnasio"

"¡Oh sí! Vamos allá" y empezó a correr frenéticamente

"¡Espera! ¡Naruto! ¡No sabemos donde está!" le gritó la rubia a su compañero, este, como un resorte, volvió con la rubia y rascandose la cabeza dijo:

"¡Claro pero que tonto soy!"

"Dime algo que no sepa…" susurró la rubia, pero Naruto la escuchó perfectamente

"¿Qué has dicho?" dijo en tono acusador

"Ya déjalo, necesitamos buscar el gimnasio, y luego volver a entrenar, ¿vale?"

"Valeeee"

Los dos rubios continuaron buscando el gimnasio, y se dieron cuenta que la 'aldea' era muy grande, estuvieron dos horas buscándola y no la encontraron. Así que Naruto decidió volver al entrenamiento, no dejó ir consigo a Ino, ya que le dijo que tenía una nueva estrategia, que no usaría hasta el combate, esta, se fue al hotel y descanso, feliz por su primera victoria.

-------

Ino se encontraba esperando a su amigo rubio, ya eran las 8 de la mañana y debían desayunar, aún no habían encontrado el gimnasio así que deberían dejarse de tonterías. Estaba molesta, el rubio parecía que no había llegado a la habitación

"_Se habrá ido de parranda con alguna otra y me dejó aquí plantada… Un momento… desde cuando a mí me importa lo que Naruto haga… no… no no no… es imposible y patético, como me va a gustar ese dobe a mí… Mierda… ¿pero por qué no habrá llegado a dormir ayer? Ay, mejor voy a buscarle, me está preocupando mucho…" _La rubia salió de la habitación y comenzó a buscarle en el bosque en el que es se había quedado, ahí lo vió, acaso… ¿Seguía entrenando? Imposible, ¿ese chico es tonto o qué? Se le notaban unas ojeras terribles, tenía la ropa arrugada, Ino se le acercó, a su lado tenía a Vulpix, el cual se le veía muy cansado.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Naruto?"

"Pues que no se vé, estamos entrenando"

"¿no ves que si no dejas descansar a Vulpix no podrán contra el líder de gimnasio?" le preguntó incrédula

"Jeje, pelearemos en la tarde, además… Vulpix por fín a dominado el nuevo movimiento, con esto ganaremos…" dijo el rubio misteriosamente, luego se volvió hacía Vulpix "Amigo, tenemos que descansar, regresa a tu pokébola y luego te llevaré al centro pokemon" el pequeño zorro asiente y vuelve a su pokébola, luego se dirige hacía Ino "Hey, Ino… vamos al centro, mientras Vulpix descansa tú y yo podemos buscar el gimnasio"

"De eso nada… tú vete a dormir un poco… yo me encargo de la búsqueda"

"No no… no pasa nada, estoy perfectamente" dijo tambaleándose un poco por la falta de energías

"Naruto…" dijo en tono peligroso

"Está bien" aceptó resignadamente y el se fue a la habitación, no sin antes dejarle a la Enfermera Shizune su pokemon.

Ino comenzó a buscar el gimnasio, pero nada… parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra, de pronto escuchó una voz a sus espaldas:

"Dijiste que Naruto hoy se enfrentaría al líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Neblina" dijo una voz conocida para Ino

"¡Haku! Me asustaste… bueno… sí… pero no encontramos el Gimnasio"

"Yo sé donde está… si quieres les puedo llevar… después de todo vivo ahí" dijo con una sonrisa

"¿Vives ahí? Es decir… ¿eres pariente o algo del líder?"

"Si, bueno no somos parientes, soy su hijo adoptivo…" dijo con tristeza

"Ahh… este… lo siento" dijo apenada

"No pasa nada, bueno… vamos a buscar a Naruto" dijo un poco más animado

"Si"

Los dos corrieron hacia el lugar donde se hospedaban Naruto e Ino, y antes de abrir la puerta escucharon unos gemidos, los dos se sonrojaron, pero Ino tenía una mezcla de emociones, vergüenza, tristeza, decepción. Decidieron no abrir la puerta, hasta que se escuchó un sollozo, luego un llanto descontrolado, abrieron la puerta rapidamente y observaron a Naruto en la cama dormido y llorando.

"¿Qué estará soñando?" preguntaba preocupado Haku

"No sé, pero sea lo que sea debe ser horrible, mejor le despertamos" decía una preocupada Ino, al ver a su compañero en ese estado. Ino sacude a Naruto, gritándole que se despertara, pero este sólo gemía o lloraba, Ino en un estado de desesperación le pegó una cachetada al rubio, este enseguida deja de llorar y comienza a abrir los ojos

"¿Ddo-dondee estoy?" preguntaba al débil el chico

"En la habitación tonto, ¿En que se soñabas?" la cara del chico oscureció y se levantó rapidamente de la cama y salió de la puerta sin decir nada

"¿Qué le pasa?" preguntaba Ino

"Algo muy malo le debió a pasar a Naruto… se me hace que esconde algo…" decía Haku muy serio, y con la vista fija en la puerta por la cual Naruto desapareció.

"Vamos, debemos seguirle" dijo la rubia y los dos jóvenes salen de la habitación y se encuentran con Naruto, hablando con la Enfermera Shizune como si nada hubiera pasado, luego observan como ella le entrega el Vulpix a Naruto y estos dos se abrazan

"Creo que Naruto tiene una faceta… una gran sonrisa que regala esperanza y alegría, mientras que él, esconde su verdadera identidad… la cual creo que nadie conoce…" dijo Haku, a lo que Ino se preocupa terriblemente, y comienza a divagar sobre por qué Naruto tiene esa segunda 'faceta'. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el rubio y su Vulpix que ya habían vuelto

"Hey, ya quiero ir al gimnasio… quiero pelear contra el líder" dijo con su característica sonrisa

"Si, y ya se donde está Naruto" dijo Ino, dejando el tema por ahora

"¿Si? ¿En dónde? En donde?" preguntaba entusiasmado el rubio

"Jejé, el líder de gimnasio es mi padre, Naruto…" dijo Haku lentamente

"Nani?" exclamó el rubio con los ojos abiertos

"Bueno… es mi padre adoptivo, yo vivo con él… en el Gimnasio" dijo Haku

"¡Genial! ¡¡Vamos!!" dijo Naruto energéticamente levantando su puño al aire, dispuesto a ganar su primera medalla

-------

Se encontraban en un sitio totalmente cubierto de niebla un pequeño letrero que decía _**"Gimnasio de Ciudad Neblina". **_Haku mostraba el camino a sus acompañantes y los condujo hacía un claro, era un campo de batalla, no tenía nada, era completamente liso. De pronto una voz llamó a Haku

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" preguntaba una fría voz

"Padre… son Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura." Dijo el pelinegro "Naruto-san viene a retarle, padre" aclaró

"Así que tú eres Naruto Uzumaki, ¿eh?... Interesante… Demuéstrame lo que puedes hacer" dijo con una sonrisa malévola "Tú padre me derrotó varias veces… me vengaré derrotando a su patético hijo" el rostro de Naruto cambió de tranquilidad a uno de rabia y enojo, Ino también se molestó y Haku bajó la cabeza avergonzado

"Bueno, Uzumaki-sama" dijo en tono burlón "Mi nombre es Zabuza Momochi. La batalla será de 2 contra 2 pokemon… individual, escoge cuidadosamente tus pokemon… aunque de poco servirá… te derrotaré" dijo confiadamente la sombra, para luego salir de la oscuridad y mostrar su rostro, Haku e Ino retrocedieron un poco, pero Naruto dio un paso al frente

"Ya los he elegido" dijo, y volvió a mostrar una zorruna sonrisa "Vulpix, Riolu salgan"

"Mmm… Haku… ¿TÚ LE HAS DICHO SOBRE MI DEBILIDAD?" le gritó el padre

"Nno… ppadrre" dijo con miedo en la voz

"¡MENTIRA!" y le pegó una bofetada, lo cual hizo que Haku soltara un hilillo de sangre por la nariz y que el hinchazón del cachete golpeado. Naruto e Ino observaban con disgusto el espectáculo

"Hey tú idiota, ya basta" dijo Naruto con furia en la voz

"¿Y si no quiero? ¿Qué me vas a hacer?" dijo con sorna

"Argh… maldito… te derrotaré"

"Ya lo veremos, Weavyle, Croconaw" y los dos pokemon salieron de su pokébola

"Empezemos, Vulpix Ataque rapido contra Weavyle y Riolu usa Onda certera contra Croconaw" dijo el rubio y sus pokemon se disponían rapidamente a combatir

"Weavyle, usa doble equipo, y Croconaw usa Chorro de agua antes que Riolu" Vulpix falló en su ataque y los ataques de Riolu y Croconaw chocaron provocando una pequeña polvareda.

"mmm… Vulpix Giro fuego" vulpix lanzó el fuego alrededor de todos las copias, desapareciendolas al instante "Ahora usa Velocidad Extrema" el golpe se dirigía a una velocidad impresionante, quitándole el tiempo a Weavyle de esquivar o evadir el ataque

"No me lo puedo creer… tiene una velocidad impresionante" murmuraba el líder de gimnasio "Esto será divertido… Weavyle, levántate y usa Rayo de Hielo contra Vulpix"

"Riolu usa Protección y protege a Vulpix" riolu se colocó entre vulpix y el ataque de Weavyle, protegiendo a su compañero y sin recibir ni un daño "Bien hecho, ahora vuelve con Croconaw y usa Palmeo" a una gran velocidad se pone en frente de Croconaw y le da un fuerte golpe en el costado, mandándole unos metros atrás

"Weavyle usa Bola sombra contra Riolu y Croconaw levántate y usa Hidrobomba" los dos ataques impactaron en Riolu, dejándole muy débil y sin poder combatir "Es todo para tú Riolu, ya no puede continuar" dijo Zabuza

"_Mierda… Vulpix se enfrenta contra dos enemigos, y uno de ellos es tipo agua… ¿Qué hago? Tengo que ganar… tengo que ganar…" _pensaba el rubio

"Pensé que no debía usar este ataqie… pero tendré que usarlo… Vulpix usa Velocidad extrema contra Weavyle" dijo el rubio, y Vulpix volvió a impactar un potente y veloz ataque a Weavyle "Ahora usa Envestida ígnea" y un manto de fuego cubrió a Vulpix, este con la misma velocidad que con la Vel. Extrema le da un fuerte golpe a Weavyle, que lo deja fuera de combate.

"Bien, bien… has derrotado a mi Weavyle… pero estas en desventaja… mi Croconaw derrotará a tu Vulpix" dijo Zabuza "Croconaw usa Chorro de Agua"

"Envestida Ígnea" el chorro de agua impacta en un ardiente Vulpix, el cual hace que se evapore el agua y le da en el costado _"Sólo puedo usar otra Envestida ígnea… aún no la debo usar… debo encontrar el momento preciso…" _

"Eres un estúpido… Croconaw usa Chorro de agua" le dio fuertemente a Vulpix "Ahora cuchillada" y Vulpix quedó incrustado en una pared, y se levantó débilmente

"¡Naruto-san!/¡Naruto-kun!" exclamaron Haku/Ino a la vez

"¿Haku? ¿Estás apoyando a este idiota? ¿Sabes de quien es hijo? Ya he hablado ese tema contigo muchachito… creo que te toca castigo otra vez" y sacó un cinturón, Haku al verlo tragó saliva, y agachó la cabeza, Naruto e Ino igual… pero ellos de miedo. Zabuza agitó el cinto contra el suelo y le gritó "¡Toma! ¡Para que aprendas a quien debes animar en los combates" y le pegó fuertemente en el hombro, el chico, cayó a suelo y se tocó la herida la cual comenzaba a sangrar. Naruto estalló en rabia, e impresionantemente, su Vulpix empezó a emanar una rojiza manta que lo cubría, sólo que pequeñas burbujas se podían apreciar en ese manto, la cara de Naruto también cambió, sus ojos se tintaron de rojo, le crecieron los caninos, sus bigotes se ensancharon y sus uñas se transformaron en garras. A Vulpix se le erizaba el pelo, sus colas se hacían más largas y sus uñas se afilaban. Era impresionante… era como si Pokemon y Entrenador estuviesen conectados.

"¡¡Eres un maldito!! Aunque seas el líder de gimnasio no deberías tratarlo así ¡¡¡VULPIX LANZALLAMAS A TODA POTENCIA!!!" gritó el chico rubio, y su Vulpix soltó una impresionante llama roja, que incineró todo el estadio, derrotando a Croconaw y a Zabuza causandole graves quemaduras

"Eres una basura" se acercó naruto a Zabuza "Eres una mierda… un cabrón. Al final, yo te gané… ¿lo ves? Haku si sabe a quien apoyar" dijo volviendo a su estado original, al mismo tiempo que su pokemon "¿Te gustaría que te trataran así? ¿Te gustaría que te pegaran como tú lo haces con Haku?" Zabuza parecía que meditaba "Trátalo mejor… sino te patearé el trasero otra vez" dijo esta vez con una gran sonrisa, dándole la mano y ayudandole a levantarse

"El ganador es… Uzumaki Naruto" dijo Zabuza entregandole la medalla "Toma, la has ganado, y…" hizo una pausa "Gracias… Haku… perdóname… en verdad… no he sido un buen padre… e intentaré remediarlo… Gracias Naruto, por abrirme los ojos" dijo Zabuza en tono triste y soltando algunas lágrimas

"Jeje, no es nada" dijo Naruto, "BIEEEEEEN GANÉ MI PRIMERA MEDALLA" gritó haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran del grito

"Y bien ganada, Naruto-kun" dijo Ino, quien abrazó al rubio, logrando que este se pusiera rojo como un tomate

"Muchas, gracias Naruto-san… gracias por ayudar a mi padre… y amí" dijo con una sonrisa sincera Haku, y le dio la mano a Naruto, el cual la aceptó y la agitó fuertemente

"Somos amigos, ¿no? Debemos ayudarnos los unos a los otros…" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

"Si, amigos" dijo Haku

"Muy bien, Naruto-san… has demostrado ser tan fuerte como tú padre… llegarás lejos" dijo Zabuza retirándose

"ESPERA…" gritó el rubio, Zabuza se detuvo "Dime… ¿Qué sabes de mi padre?" dijo naruto con un nudo en la gargante

"Yo…" comenzó Zabuza "No puedo decírtelo… lo sabrás a su tiempo…" dijo Zabuza y se retiró

"Mierda…" murmuró el rubio "Bueno, Ino que te parece si vamos a la siguiente ciudad?... no debe quedar muy lejos" dijo el rubio

"Está bien… vamos" dijo Ino

"Nos vemos, Haku" se despidió Naruto

"Adiós, Naruto-san, suerte" dijo Haku

"Adiós Haku-kun" se despidió Ino

"Adiós Ino-chan" se despidió Haku también

Los dos rubios salieron del gimnasio, felices por sus respectivas victorias y por haber ayudado a Haku, Ino tenía varias preguntas en la cabeza, todas dirigidas hacía cierto rubio. ¿Quién fue su padre? ¿Por qué el y su Vulpix tuvieron esa 'transformacion'? ¿Qué esconde? ¿Por qué no menciona nada acerca del tema? ¿Por qué cada vez que se habla de su padre se pone tenso? Eran muchas preguntas, y no había ninguna posible respuesta. Continuaron caminando, hasta que el pokereloj de Naruto sonó

"¿Naruto? Soy Sarutobi… tengo que hablar contigo… ven a Konoha lo más pronto posible" dijo la voz de Sarutobi

"Si, viejo… ¿pero que pasa?"

"Nada… ya lo verás… sólo ven, de seguro que te gustará"

"Vaaaleee.. ahí vamos"

"¿Ehh? ¿Ahí vamos? ¿Quiénes vienen?" dijo desconcertado el viejo

"Ahh, una amiga y yo"

"¿Amiga ehh?" dijo con voz pervertida que hizo sonrojar a los dos chicos

"Sii, amiga… se llama Yamanaka Ino"

"Ahh… hija de Yamanaka Inoichi… vale ya sé quien es… es una gran persona. Bueno apúrate a venir hacía aquí"

"Si viejo, iremos lo más pronto posible" se despidió el rubio y la comunicación se cortó, Naruto se volteó a Ino "¿Qué querrá?" preguntó el rubio a la rubia

"Ni idea… pero vamos"

Y así cambiaron de dirección, vuelta a Konoha

**This End Here…**

_**Capítulo IV. Vuelta a Konoha. Torneo de Konoha**_

**No pondré ningun adelanto… a esperar se ha dicho. Ahora contesto Reviews**

**VF-19 **Jeje, me alegro que te haya gustado, y… ¿por donde crees que vaya este fic? Jeje, bueno a mi tambien me encantan los NaruIno, NaruHina y NaruTen. Pronto empezaré un Fic de NaruTen.

**Mey la poderosa **Me alegro que te guste, y pues… aquí lo tienes

**Ferick: **Ya verás que no sigo ningún trama de Pokemon, de la serie de Pokemon, sólo cogo sus pokemon pero todo lo demás es parte de Naruto, ya se darán cuenta.

**Shinji kun112 **bueno ya te avisé jeje desde Australia. Ya arreglé lo del Review anónimo.

Ya están todos contestados. **UN REVIEW NO CUESTA NADA.**

**Pronto actualizaré**


	4. Chapter 4 ¡Presentación! Sector8 aparece

**Yoo!**

**Ya llegué otra vez… aquí con el Capítulo 4. La historia dará un pequeño vuelco, pero ya se verá lo que pasa…**

**CAPÍTULO IV. Vuelta a Konoha. El Sector 8 hace acto de presencia**

Un par de rubios se dirigían hacía su aldea natal, iban charlando sobre sus logros y felicitandose mutuamente por sus batallas. Aunque Ino aún tenía la transformación de Naruto y su Vulpix. ¿Por qué se habrán transformado? Quien sabe… pero lo averiguaría de algún modo. Naruto por su parte, iba bastante animado, quería mostrarle su primera medalla a _Oji-san _y enseñarle cuanto había mejorado. Ino también se encontraba muy feliz, quería alardear de su listón con la frentona y enseñarselo a sus padres. Naruto observó su pokereloj, sólo quedaba una hora para llegar a su destino.

La pareja continuaba caminando por un bonito sendero, llegando a ver la silueta de la entrada de Konoha, al verla, sonrieron y comenzaron a correr. Naruto hubiera continuado de no ser porque Ino se tropezó, el volvió hacía ella y le tendió la mano, ella la aceptó con una sonrisa y pronunció un "Gracias" luego se limpió la falda y continuaron corriendo. Llegaron a la entrada, volvieron a sonreír, y saludaron a los guardias, que registraban la entrada y salida de visitantes de la aldea.

"Yamanaka Ino" pronunció la rubia

"Uzumaki Naruto" los guardias vieron impresionados al rubio

"¿Vienen por el Torneo?"

"¿Eh? No sé de lo que nos hablan… Venimos porque Sarutobi me habló" dijo naruto extrañado

"Ahh… creo que ya les dirán… podéis pasar"

Los dos rubios, confusos por el comportamiento del guardia, decidieron entrar y se dirigieron hacía el laboratorio pokemon del profesor y líder de Konoha, Sarutobi, o como Naruto le llamaba Oji-san. Los dos chicos estaban contentisimos por estar de nuevo en su hogar.

"Hey Naruto, luego de la plática que tienes con Sarutobi-sama, ¿podrás venir a mi casa? Quisiera presentarte a mis padres" dijo Ino con un leve sonrojo

"Claro que sí… digo… si no es mucha molestia" dijo con su típica pose rascandose la nuca

"Bien" exclamó la rubia y los dos encontraron el laboratorio pokemon.

"OJI-SAN" gritó Naruto

"Emm… Naruto… existe un aparato que se llama Timbre" dijo con pena ajena en su voz, Naruto sólo se volteó y sonrió

"NARUTO" se escuchó una voz de adentro, segundos después un viejo de pelo blanco y algunas verrugas hizo acto de presencia y abrazó al rubio. Ino, al ver tanta confianza entre ellos, se preguntó por qué Naruto era tan buen amigo de Sarutobi. Definitivamente, el rubio era un chico muy interesante, tenía una gran cantidad de secretos

"¿Qué tal te ha ido hijo?" le preguntó con voz suave

"Bien, Oji-san… mire tengo mi primera medalla" dijo entusiasmado y sacó un estuche que indicaba su Medalla Niebla resplandeciendo.

"Muy bien Naruto… supongo que Zabuza no te lo puso fácil, ¿verdad?"

"Para nada… fue demasiado fácil…" dijo con arrogancia falsa, que hizo reír a sus interlocutores

"Jeje… Naruto, Naruto…. Tú nunca cambias, me alegro" dijo colocando una de sus manos en el hombro del rubio "Ahh… señorita Yamanaka, ¿Qué tal?" dijo con voz jovial

"Etto… bien…" dice algo nerviosa "Disculpe… Naruto… ¿Sarutobi-sama es tu abuelo?" dijo con timidez la rubia

"Ehh pues esto…" comenzó el viejo, pero fue interrumpido por Naruto

"No… no es mi abuelo verdadero, le dijo así de cariño… ya que él me ha ayudado mucho y lo quiero como a un abuelo. Yo…" su rostro ensombreció "no tengo, ni conocí a mi familia… sólo sé que mi padre era un tipo extraño y al parecer muy fuerte…" dijo con nostalgia y tristeza

"Ehh… lo siento… yo…" se excusaba la rubia

"No pasa nada, bueno abuelo, dime… ¿por qué nos has llamado?" preguntó el rubio intrigado

"Ahh… pues esque se va a celebrar un torneo pokemon en Konoha, serán varias fases… seguro que te gustará…" dice el hombre mayor

"SIII, LE PATEARÉ EL TRASERO A SASUKE-BAKA" gritaba emocionado el rubio "Ino… ¿tú participarás?" se volteó

"Mmm… si… participaremos juntos, ¿vale?"

"SIII, GANAREMOS" exclamaba con el puño al aire, haciendo reír al viejo y a su amiga

"Bien… te explicaré sobre el torneo. Vendrán muchos entrenadores de otras aldeas, como Suna, ¿la recuerdas? Bueno pues algunos entrenadores participarán en este torneo, también vendrán de otros países y es una forma de traer la paz al mundo pokemon, aver si así podemos acabar con esta absurda guerra"

"Si, entonces… ¿Cuántas fases serán?"

"Depende… la primera es de Supervivencia, vosotros y vuestros pokemon estaréis en el bosque de la muerte, y tenéis que aguantar en él 2 horas, además de derrotar a los entrenadores y quitarles la banderita que ellos tengan. Al principio se te dará una banderita de un color. Para poder pasar la primera fase, tendréis que ganar una banderita de color verde, otra blanca y otra roja."

"Ooh… ¿Cómo cuantos entrenadores seremos?"

"Yo digo que… unos… unos 30" dijo pensativo "Pero… seréis vistos por todos los aldeanos y los líderes de las otras aldeas"

"Genial, tendré fama… Yupiii." Gritaba el rubio

"Mmm… bueno continuo explicando…si todo sale bien, y se eliminan muchos equipos, se irán directamente a las Finales, sino… se hará unas preliminares dónde se expulsaran por combates. Básicamente las preliminares y las finales son las mismas en cuanto reglas…"

"¿Cuál es el premio?" preguntó Ino

"50.000 Ryo… Además de un Set de curación" dijo sonriendo

"50.000 Ryo…" repitió el rubio

"50.000 Ryo…" repitió la rubia

El viejo los veía con una gota de sudor en el frente

"Bueno… los entrenadores serán muy fuertes Naruto, así que entrena bien… lo mismo te digo Ino." Les aconsejó a los jóvenes, sacándolos de su ensoñación.

"Si, tranquilo viejo… entrenaremos"

"Ya os podéis ir… no hagan travesuras" dijo sonriendo

"No te prometo nada" bromeó el ojiazul.

Los dos rubios se despidieron del anciano y salieron del laboratorio. Ahora Ino jalaba a Naruto hacía su casa, el rubio estaba nervioso, tendría que conocer a los padres de Ino, ¿qué reacción tendrían? O pensandolo bien… podría ser que su padre conociera a los padres de Ino, eso sería genial, ya que así podría saber un poco más acerca de su padre.

"Vamos, Naruto, seguro que le caes bien a mis padres, no te preocupes" decía la rubia

"Jeje… claro…" dijo rascándose la nuca y muy nervioso.

Llegaron a la casa de los Yamanaka, no era pequeña, pero tampoco era una mansión, era una casa de clase media alta, un jardín hermoso, con flores de todos los colores, una fuente en medio del jardín. Solo el jardín se veía imponente, luego la casa, con ese toque verde contrastaba perfectamente. Naruto veía impresionado la casa, tantos colores y vitalidad le hacía observar cuidadosamente cada detalle. Ino tocó el timbre y salió una señora con el cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

"Ino, cariño… por fín vuelves, ¿es por lo del torneo verdad?" decía la mujer que abrazó a su hija cariñosamente

"Si mama, mira lo que tengo aquí" y sacó su estuche de listones "Mi primer listón de Ciudad Neblina"

"Bien hecho hija, sabía que lo lograrías" dijo la mujer. "Querido, mira quien ha vuelto a casa" anunció la mujer, Naruto observaba a los padres y a Ino, como esa familia se parecía tanto.

"Hija!" exclamó el señor Yamanaka "¿Cómo te ha ido?"

"Muy bien, mira… este es Naruto" dijo y tomó del brazo a Naruto, quien se acercó nerviosamente

"Ino, ¿este chico es tu novio?" preguntaba curiosa pero con una mirada pícara la madre de Ino

"NO" exclamó ino sonrojada, pero Naruto también estaba sonrojado "El es mi compañero, me ayudó muchísimo, gracias a el y a su apoyo conseguí mi primer listón, y el su primera medalla. Es increíblemente fuerte" dijo Ino, haciendo que Naruto se sonrojase

"Jeje… yo sólo ayudé a entrenar, tú hiciste todo Ino-chan, porque eres muy fuerte" dijo con una sonrisa, luego se volteó a sus padres "Participaremos en el torneo" dijo Naruto

"Y ganará Naruto" secundó la rubia

"¿Tu no participarás?" dijo confuso Naruto

"Claro que sí… pero será imposible ganarte" dijo Ino con una sonrisa

"Como que imposible, haber…" y se quedó observando fijamente a Naruto, sus bigotes, sus facciones, su pelo, sus ojos. De pronto abrió los ojos impresionado "TÚ" gritó el señor, señalando con un dedo a Naruto, quien pegó un salto y se asustó mucho "TÚ ERES EL HIJO DE **ÉL.**"

"Etto… ¿de qué habla?" dijo Naruto algo extrañado, pero estaba contento ya que sabía que se refería a su padre

"Yamanaka Inoichi, un gusto conocerte… como bien sabes soy el padre de Ino" dijo presentandose

"Yamanaka Innoue, también un gusto" dijo saludando

"Uzumaki Naruto, el gusto es mío"

"Lo sabía!, tu eres su hijo… guau… el hijo del entrenador más fuerte, el que pudo derrotar a la Elite 4 y al Gran Campeón… el hijo del entrenador que hizo ganar muchas guerras gracias a sus fuertes pokemon" decía impresionado el padre, haciendo que Naruto e Ino se impresionasen

"Lo siento… pero yo… no sé nada acerca de mi padre" dijo Naruto en tono triste

"Ooh… lo siento… en verdad lo siento mucho, no sabía…" se excusaba Inoichi

"_Bee Beep Bee Beep" _sonaba el reloj de Naruto, de él sonó la voz de Sarutobi

"Naruto, te necesito en mi despacho ahora." Dijo con voz seria Sarutobi

"_Bee Beep Bee Beep" _sonaba el reloj de Inoichi, de él también sonó la voz de Sarutobi

"Inoichi-san, es importante, todo el Sector 8 está reunido, ven de inmediato" dijo con voz seria

Naruto e Inoichi se miraron, y las dos mujeres los miraron extrañados

"¿Qué estará pasando?" preguntó Innoue

"Mmm… no lo sé, pero no entiendo porque llamaron a Naruto, el Sector 8 y a mí… de seguro también va a estar Shibi, Shikato, y otros más" anunció Inoichi a su esposa

"No me gusta nada… ¿Por qué a los entrenadores más fuertes?" dijo su esposa, haciendo que Naruto inflara el pecho de orgullo

"Mmm…" fue lo único que respondió Inoichi "Ajá" dijo con voz de victoria "El hecho de que Naruto fuera el único niño que llamaran me hace pensar que será una prueba o anuncio sobre el" susurró a su esposa, pero aún así Ino y Naruto pudieron escuchar

"Yo voy con Naruto" dijo convencida Ino

"No puedes… no te han llamado a ti" dijo Inoichi

"No importa, esperaré afuera" dijo Ino

"Está bien, vamos" dijo Inoichi

"Prepararé la cena, Naruto querido, ¿te quedarás a cenar?"

"Etto…" dijo pero fue interrumpido por Ino

"Claro que sí"

"Genial, bueno no tarden demasiado" le dijo a los tres rubios, que salieron del hermoso jardín y fueron en dirección al Laboratorio Pokemon

Al llegar vieron como había un gran movimiento en todo el Laboratorio, como si estuvieran angustiados, apresurados, y a la vez nerviosos. Entraron al laboratorio, y se dirigieron hacía Sarutobi.

"Nos mandó llamar, Sarutobi-sama" dijo Inoichi

"Si, bueno… Señorita Ino, tendrá que esperara afuera, estos asuntos conciernen al joven Naruto, y sólo él podrá escuchar." Dijo Sarutobi pero fue interrumpido

"No" dijo Naruto con seguridad

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Sarutobi extrañado

"Que no, no importa, yo le contaré todo lo que pase ahí dentro, así que no tiene por qué esperar afuera" dijo Naruto con determinación, haciendo sonrojar a Ino, y sacarle una sonrisa al viejo y al señor rubio.

"¿Estás seguro Naruto?" dijo con voz seria. Naruto solo asintió "Como tú quieras… Se trataran asuntos muy delicados…" dijo intentando persuadirlo, ante esto Naruto se tensó, y comenzó a pensar si sería algo de su padre, ¿y si Ino no debería escuchar lo que se diría ahí dentro? Daba igual… se lo contaría todo, después de todo, eran amigos. Aunque ya no lo tenía muy claro Naruto, ¿Era amistad? ¿o era algo más?

"No importa" respondió por fin Naruto, e Ino se alegró bastante.

"Está bien, empezemos" dijo Sarutobi, acto seguido entraron por una puerta negra, en ella se encontraban 13 mesas.

"Naruto, te presentaré los miembros del Sector 8, creo que ya has oído hablar sobre ellos." Dijo Sarutobi. "Hatake Kakashi, entrenador muy perspicaz, calculador e inteligente. Le gustan todos los tipos, sobretodo Siniestro, Dragon, Fuego, Eléctrico, y lucha" Kakashi observó a Naruto, y le dirigió el ´ojito feliz.

"Mucho gusto Naruto-kun"

"El gusto es mío" dijo mirando fijamente al peliplateado ¿por qué no daba indicios de haberse visto antes?

"Yuhii Kurenai, entrenadora que le gusta jugar con ilusiones ópticas y pelear de modo estratégico contra sus oponentes. Sus tipos son Fantasma y Psíquicos"

"Muy bien, espero que nos llevemos bien" le dijo la entrenadora

"Pienso lo mismo, me gustaría pelear contra usted… se ve… interesante, nunca he experimentado una batalla contra algún tipo Psíquico o Fantasma" dijo Naruto

"Un día de estos… quizás" dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa, haciendo que Naruto se sonrojase e Ino se molestase

"Un momento… ¿Por qué no se nos dijo nada en el Concurso de Ciudad Neblina? Usted era la Jefa del Fan Club de Pokemon"

"No pueden saber que formo parte del Sector 8."

"Ahh… vale…"

"Siguiente, Maito Gai, entrenador con gran fuerza de voluntad, tiene un gran equipo pokemon formado por pokemon único y exclusivamente de tipo Lucha" dijo Sarutobi

"KYAAA! ESPERO QUE EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD ARDA EN TI NARUTO-KUN" dijo/gritó el extraño entrenador

"Etto… Ssi…" dijo nervioso Naruto

"Sarutobi Asuma, es mi hijo, y un gran entrenador, le gustan los tipos Fuego y Volador"

"Un placer, Naruto… me gustaría enfrentarme al hijo del entrenador más fuerte de todos los tiempos" dijo Asuma

"Mmm… " ante esto Naruto se puso tensó, como cada vez que se mencionaba acerca de su padre

"La siguiente es Anko, entrenadora muy fuerte, de seguro te dará algunas lecciones que jamás olvidarás. Usa tipo Veneno, Hierba, Tierra y Roca"

"Mmm… que guapo eres, ¿Cuántos años tienes?" dijo sensualmente Anko

"Gra-gracias… supongo… tengo 12 años" dijo sonrojado el rubio e Ino se molestó tanto que le dio un pisotón a Naruto, haciendo que se retorciese de dolor, esta acción no pasó desapercibida por nadie y Anko decidió jugar un poco con la rubia

"Ayy… Narutito, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué pasó?" dijo Anko abrazando y apretando a Naruto, quien se ponía cada vez más rojo, por notar los enormes atributos de la entrenadora. Ino quien observaba la escena se puso aún más celosa, Inoichi al ver a su hija sonrió, y los demás tenían una gotita de sudor, por el comportamiento de Anko, pero a la vez una sonrisa divertida por lo de la chica

"Anko… por favor, vuelve a tu sitio, estamos en tema serio" pidió Sarutobi

"Ahh… pero que Naruto-kun venga conmigo" y jaló a Naruto con ella, se sentó en su silla, y sentó al rubio en sus piernas, haciendo que Ino sacara humo por las orejas.

"NARUTO!!" gritó la rubia, y llegó hacía el, le pegó un buen golpe y lo jaló hacía ella

"¿Qué he hecho?" susurraba quejándose el rubio. Todos soltaron una carcajada, pero recordaron donde estaban

"Bueno continúo. A la derecha de Anko se encuentra Umino Iruka, un entrenador con noble corazón y gran inteligencia. Usa tipos acero y normal"

"Un placer, Naruto"

"Igual… Iruka-san." Dijo Naruto

"Al lado, se encuentra Yamato. Le gusta jugar con sus adversarios y crear campos de batalla que le beneficien. Usa tipos Hierba y Tierra"

"Hola" y puso cara de sapo, que hizo que los dos jóvenes rubios retrocedieran

"Ho-hola…" dijo asustado Naruto

"Luego, tenemos a Tsunade, líder del Sector 8. Es muy fuerte, y de carácter bastante duro, le encanta lso pokemon que pueden curar a otros y sus tipos preferidos son Veneno, Normal, Roca, Tierra y Agua"

"Ya nos habíamos visto antes, ¿Verdad Ino? ¿Naruto?"

"Si, jeje" contestaron los aludidos

"Bueno, uno de los entrenadores, que fácilmente me supera a mí y a la líder del Sector 8, y que entrenó a tu padre, el cual lo superó… Jiraiya. Usa todos los tipos, es un gran entrenador, se ha enfrentado muchas veces a la Elite 4 derrotándola, sin embargo el Gran Campeón es bastante fuerte y le ha derrotado varias veces"

"Holaaa Naruto, yo soy el GRAN JIRAIYA-SAMA" dijo poniendo una pose

"Hola, ¿Tú entrenaste a mí padre? ¿Cómo fue que te superó?"

"Mmm… si así es, yo lo entrené, y me superó porque tenía un don… que parece ser, tú heredaste" dijo Jiraiya

"¿A sí? ¿Cuál es ese don?" preguntó Naruto con intriga

"El don de comunicarse con los Pokemon, poder expresarse con sus pokemon y transformarse en uno solo, pero en dos cuerpos separados." Dijo Jiraiya, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes rubios y algunos presentes.

"Ahora, los miembros del Consejo de Konoha. Aburame Shibi, Nara Shikato, Yamanaka Inoichi, Akimichi Chouzo" (N/a: No sé si los nombres del padre de Shino, Shikamaru y Chouji estén bien… disculpen)

"Ahora… todos sientense" dos personas le acercaron dos sillas a los jóvenes en el medio de la sala. "Os explicaré todo desde el principio… Hace 100 años, Konoha, Ame, Oto, Suna e Iwa eran aldeas protegidas por unos pokemon. A Konoha le protegía el ave legendario Moltres y el perro legendario Entei. A Ame, le protegía el ave legendario Articuno y el perro legendario Suicune. A Oto le protegían 4 pokemon, denominados Regis, cada uno tenía un tipo, Registeel, tipo acero, Regirock, tipo roca, Regice, tipo hielo, Regigigas, tipo Normal. A Suna le protegía Latios y Latias, tipos psíquicos y dragon y a Iwa le protegía Uxie, Mesprit y Azelf." Dijo el viejo

"¿Y eso en que me concierne?" cuestionó el rubio

"Espera… Bueno, todo empezó cuando Oto e Iwa quisieron controlar a los otros pokemon. Moltres, Entei, Articuno, Suicune, Latios y Latias se enfrentaron a los 4 regis, y a los 3 elfos. Los pokemon legendarios de Konoha, Ame, Suna, Oto e Iwa lucharon hasta que no pudieron más y unos pokemon celestiales bajaron y los encerraron en unas estatuas. Esas estatuas están ubicadas en un lugar desconocido, pero... después de 90 años, o sea, hace 10 años, Orochimaru encontró a los 4 Regis, y ahora busca a los 3 Elfos, si lo logra… conquistará el mundo." Dijo muy serio

"Otra vez… ¿y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?"

"Tú… eres el Elegido" participó esta vez Jiraiya. Todos, quedaron sorprendidos por tal revelación.

"¿El elegido?"

"Sí, el elegido para salvar el mundo, o eso lo dijo la última profecía."

"¿última profecía? ¿Dónde se encuentra esa profecía?" decía cada vez más confuso el rubio

"La profecía está escrita en el Monte Corona. En lo alto del Monte Corona. No debes ir ahí aun, no hasta que tengas en tú poder la estatua de Arceus"

"¿Arceus?"

"Arceus, el Dios Pokemon. Tiene un paradero desconocido, dice que se te revelará ante ti, así que no necesitas la estatua. Aparecerá cuando sea necesario. Por mientras, debes conseguir a Moltres y a Entei. Los lugares bases, pueden ser Monte Ascuas o la Cueva Granito."

"¿Me estás diciendo que debo salir de viaje?"

"No, aún no… ahora debemos protegerte de Orochimaru, te intentará capturar… pero no le dejaremos."

"Lucharé" dijo Naruto

"NO" gritó Sarutobi

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no, eres muy pequeño para esto"

"No me importa, yo lucharé"

"Me alegra oír eso Naruto… me alegra mucho." Dijo Jiraiya mirando con orgullo al rubio _"Es igual a ti, Minato… deberías estar orgulloso" _pensaba con una sonrisa melancólica.

"Si Naruto pelea, yo también" dijo Ino, Naruto volteó hacía ella y cuando su padre iba a reprimir a su hija naruto intervino

"Ino… no… este es mi destino, tengo que hacer esto yo… debo hacer algo…"

"No… ¿y si te captura?"

"No lo hará, nosotros le ayudaremos" dijo Kurenai

"Así es hija, tu no te preocupes, Naruto cuenta con el apoyo de todos nosotros" dijo Inoichi

"Está bien… Naruto… prométeme que volverás" dijo Ino abrazando a Naruto

"Etto… yo…. CLARO QUE SÍ. Volveré y continuaremos nuestro viaje, ya lo verás" dijo Naruto con determinación, haciendo que todos los presentes sonriesen

"Bueno, Consejo, Ino, se pueden retirar" anunció el científico. Las personas salieron del cuarto

"Damas y caballeros, esta batalla será difícil, Oto e Iwa tienen grandes ejércitos, y contaremos con poca ayuda de Suna y de Ame. Estaremos solos." Dijo Sarutobi

"Entonces… que haremos" dijo Gai

"Fácil… Jiraiya, Naruto, ustedes irán a por Orochimaru y Kabuto, el líder de Iwa" los aludidos se miraron "Sector 8 y yo, nos encargaremos de que no pasen de la aldea, y los ejercitos esperaran junto a nosotros. No pasarán, debemos ganar" dijo Sarutobi. Todos los entrenadores se levantaron de su sitio. Retirandose para cumplir su misión.

Konoha y sus visitantes se tomaron muy mal que cancelaran el torneo, pero al comentarles la situación decidieron ayudar a defender Konoha del ataque. Naruto y Jiraiya se encontraban en lo alto de la montaña de Konoha, la cual contenía las cabezas de los antiguos líderes de la Aldea. Se encontraban encima de la cuarta cabeza, de izquierda a derecha.

"¿Quién es ese Orochimaru y Kabuto?" preguntaba Naruto

"Orochimaru… era como mi hermano… es muy fuerte, debes tener cuidado con él. Kabuto, es su discípulo, tú te encargarás de él, mientras yo peleo contra Orochimaru" explicaba el anciano con mirada seria

"¿Cómo se llamaba mi padre?" preguntaba Naruto con un nudo en la garganta. Jiraiya sonrió

"Tu padre, era muy grande, Naruto, su nombre era... Minato Namikaze"

"¿Namikaze? Y entonces… ¿por qué me apellido Uzumaki?" preguntaba confuso el rubio

"Tu padre tenía muchos enemigos, si se enteraran que tenía un hijo podrían ir a por ti, entonces intercambiamos los apellidos por el de tu madre" explicaba Jiraiya

"¿Qué pasó con mi madre? ¿Cómo se llamaba?" preguntaba el rubio con angustia

"Tu madre se llamaba Kushina Uzumaki, murió al darte a luz, también era una gran entrenadora, tú padre y tú madre se querían mucho" decía el anciano, a Naruto se le resbaló una lágrima, luego más y otras más hasta que llegó a un llanto desolado. Jiraiya se acercó, y le abrazó. Quería que el rubio supiese que el estaría con él. Siempre.

"Te prometo…" comenzó Jiraiya "Que cuando acabe esto, nos iremos de entrenamiento, y volverás como un gran entrenador. Ya verás." Aseguraba Jiraiya, sin separarse del rubio, Naruto se tranquilizó y susurró un apenas audible "Gracias" Rompió el abrazo y miró a los ojos a Jiraiya "Muchas gracias, Jiraiya" agradecía enormemente el rubio "Prometo que seré un buen alumno" dijo un poco más alegre

"Jejé, y también un gran pervertido" susurró el anciano

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"No nada…" decía mientras se daba la vuelta con una sonrisa _"Naruto… te harás tan fuerte, que derrotarás al Gran Campeón… debes hacerlo y para ello, yo te entrenaré, se lo prometí a Minato" _

-------

Naruto se encontraba caminando, volvía a la casa de los Yamanaka, la conversación que tuvo con Jiraiya le hizo muy bien, ahora se sentía más alegre, y como había prometido, iría a cenar con los Yamanaka. Tendría que contarle a Ino que posiblemente no se verían durante un buen tiempo. Ante eso, se entristeció un poco pero luego se dijo a si mismo que era lo que debía hacer. Tocó la puerta y una señora abrió la puerta.

"Le estaban esperando señor…" comunicó la señora, quien Naruto reconoció como una sirvienta de los Yamanaka.

"Ahh… vale." Dijo algo extrañado, ¿Cómo sabían ellos que él vendría? Después de todo, se quedó con Jiraiya.

La señora le guió hacía el comedor, y se encontraba un gran número de platos de todo tipo de comida, al ver esto, Naruto sonrió. Luego vió a Ino, y luego a sus padres

"Hola" dijo Naruto

"Naruto, querido… ven sientate con nosotros." Dijo Innoue, la mama de Ino

"Etto… sí. Una pregunta… ¿Cómo sabían que iba a venir?" preguntó confuso el rubio

"Porque Ino nos dijo que tú nunca faltabas a tus promesas" respondió con simpleza la mama. Un simple "Oh" salió de los labios del rubio, y se sentó junto a ellos. La cena transcurrió con una paz y tranquilidad reconfortante, hablando sobre varios tipos de temas, hasta que llegaron al tema que Naruto no quería sacar.

"Naruto, ¿de qué hablaron Jiraiya-sama y tú?" preguntó Ino

"Etto… pues…" decía algo nervioso e Ino pudo observar que en sus ojos había una pizca de tristeza, eso hizo preocupar a la Yamanaka. "Pues… tengo algo importante que decíros…" comenzó el rubio, ahora se preocuparon el resto de la familia

"Es posible que no vuelva con vosotros…" dijo Naruto.

Los presentes en la mesa se sobresaltaron, miraron sorprendidos a Naruto. ¿Acaso se entregaría?

**Se acabó…**

**Capítulo V. Los entrenadores más fuertes de Konoha. Parte 1**

**Jejé, como reaccionaron los Yamanaka, mira que pensar que Naruto se entregaría… bueno ya se verá como nuestro querido protagonista les explica el verdadero plan de acción. **

**El próximo será muy interesante, habrá dos batallas importantes y un personaje revelará grandes cosas importantes sobre cierto protagonista.**

**¿Naruto se irá de entrenamiento con Jiraiya?**

**Quién ganara… ¿Orochimaru o Jiraiya?/¿Kabuto o Naruto?**

**¿Qué pasará con Anko? ¿Logrará poner celosa a Ino?**

**A contestar reviews**

**Umino Megumi: **me alegra mucho qe te guste, a mi también me encanta Ino y ella con Naruto hace buena pareja, por eso hago este fic. Gracias por tu comentario

**Shinji kun112: ** ¿Tú que crees? P Si, habrán 2 compañeros más, una mujer y un chico y… ya no te cuento más… xD

**Hasta luego!!**


	5. Chapter 5 Los más fuertes de Konoha

CAPÍTULO V

**CAPÍTULO V. Los entrenadores más fuertes de Konoha. Parte 1**

_Capítulo anterior._

"_Naruto, ¿de qué hablaron Jiraiya-sama y tú?" preguntó Ino_

"_Etto… pues…" decía algo nervioso e Ino pudo observar que en sus ojos había una pizca de tristeza, eso hizo preocupar a la Yamanaka. "Pues… tengo algo importante que decíros…" comenzó el rubio, ahora se preocuparon el resto de la familia_

"_Es posible que no vuelva con vosotros…" dijo Naruto._

_Los presentes en la mesa se sobresaltaron, miraron sorprendidos a Naruto. ¿Acaso se entregaría? _

_END_

"¿Cómo que es posible que no vuelvas con nosotros?" saltó Ino

"Ehh… pues sí, así lo ha decidido Jiraiya y Sarutobi." Dijo Naruto con voz triste

"NO PUEDEN HACER ESO, NO PUEDEN ENTREGARTE, NO NO PUEDEN, AHORA MISMO VAMOS Y LE HAREMOS CAMBIAR DE OPINIÓN AUNQUE TENGA QUE PEGARLES A LOS DOS ENTRENADORES MÁS FUERTES DE TODOS" gritaba y lloraba la rubia, abrazando a Naruto, quien se quedó en estado de shock, los padres veían preocupados a Naruto y a Ino

"Etto… Ino…" volvió el rubio

"¿QUEÉ?" dijo aún llorando "Te vas a ir… te van a capturar… no… no…. Porfavor" suplicaba la rubia

"No me entregarán" dijo con determinación el rubio, haciendo que la rubia levantara la cabeza

"¿Cómo has dicho?" 

"He dicho, que no me entregarán" dijo el rubio, pero esta vez con una sonrisa "Lo has malinterpretado, Konoha no piensa entregarme." Dijo Naruto, Ino abrió los ojos sorprendida 

"¿Entonces por qué dices que es posible que no vuelvas con nosotros?" preguntó la rubia aún con voz débil pero ya no lloraba

"Porque… Jiraiya me llevará de entrenamiento, cuando esto acabe" sentenció el rubio, con esto dejó sorprendidos a todos los presentes

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" preguntó con la cabeza baja la rubia

"No lo sé, no me lo dijo" respondió el rubio

"Pero, no… tu me lo prometiste, me prometiste que ibas a volver, que no te irías" dijo Ino sollozando otra vez. Naruto recordó, era cierto, había prometido a Ino que volvería

_FLASH BACK_

"_Lucharé" dijo Naruto_

"_NO" gritó Sarutobi_

"_¿Por qué?" _

"_Porque no, eres muy pequeño para esto"_

"_No me importa, yo lucharé"_

"_Me alegra oír eso Naruto… me alegra mucho." Dijo Jiraiya mirando con orgullo al rubio "Es igual a ti, Minato… deberías estar orgulloso" pensaba con una sonrisa melancólica._

"_Si Naruto pelea, yo también" dijo Ino, Naruto volteó hacía ella y cuando su padre iba a reprimir a su hija naruto intervino_

"_Ino… no… este es mi destino, tengo que hacer esto yo… debo hacer algo…"_

"_No… ¿y si te captura?"_

"_No lo hará, nosotros le ayudaremos" dijo Kurenai_

"_Así es hija, tu no te preocupes, Naruto cuenta con el apoyo de todos nosotros" dijo Inoichi_

"_Está bien… Naruto… prométeme que volverás" dijo Ino abrazando a Naruto_

"_Etto… yo…. CLARO QUE SÍ. Volveré y continuaremos nuestro_ _viaje, ya lo verás"_

_END FLASH BACK._

"Es cierto" dijo por fin el rubio, Ino subió la cabeza mostrando lágrimas "Te prometí que volvería… " dijo secando las lágrimas de Ino tiernamente "Pero… esto lo hago por Sarutobi, por los pokemon que luchan de manera forzada, por Konoha, por la memoria de mi padre… por ti…." Finalizó el rubio, haciendo que Ino se sonrojase, y sus padres sonrieran tiernamente

"Necesito parar esta guerra, por eso… aunque no quiera hacerlo, debo romper esa promesa" dijo el rubio, mirando directamente a los ojos verdes de Ino. Los dos quedaron mirandose directamente, ensimismados

"De acuerdo, no pasa nada" dijo ino esta vez con una sonrisa "Comprendo y…gracias…"

"Por qué?" 

"Gracias por todo tu cariño, por tu amistad incondicional que me ofreciste y me ofreces, por todo tu esfuerzo, por tu gran fuerza de voluntad. Por eso, gracias Naruto, prometo entrenar y entrenar mucho, y crear nuevas presentaciones, para luego continuar nuestro viaje. ¿recuerdas?" dijo con una sonrisa

"Claro que sí, por eso Jiraiya y yo derrotaremos a Orochimaru, aunque sea lo último que hagamos." Dijo naruto levantando un puño al aire. Los chicos empezaron a reír.

"Muy bien chicos, ahora a dormir. Naruto puedes quedarte a dormir. La señorita Fong te indicará donde dormirás" dijo Innoue "Descansen, mañana será algo ajetreado…" 

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban despiertos muy temprano. Desayunaron y se prepararon junto a otros entrenadores, cada quien se fue a su respectiva zona. Por lo tanto Ino e Innoue se tenían que ir al refugio. Mitarashi Anko y otro individuo que Naruto no reconocía recogían y conducían a los refugiados. Anko y su compañero llevaban a las familias más importantes.

"Ino" llamó un chico de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta

"Ah, Hola Shikamaru" saludó la rubia

"Que problemático es todo esto…" decía el chico, Ino entornó los ojos "Por cierto… quien es tu compañero?" preguntó Shikamaru

"El es Uzumaki Naruto" presentó la rubia "Naruto, el es un amigo de la infancia, Nara Shikamaru" los dos se saludaron amistosamente. 

"Y bueno, Shikamaru… cuales son tus especialidades" preguntó Naruto

"Yo… es problemático, pero planeo estrategias y me gustan los pokemon voladores, veneno y hierba" explicó el Nara "Y tú?" preguntó el Nara

"Bueno… pues a mi no me importa el tipo, me gusta dar lo mejor de mi mismo y lo mejor de mis pokemon. Son mis amigos, no unas armas" dijo Naruto, Shikamaru permaneció en silencio, mirando detenidamente a Naruto, luego esbozó una sonrisa. 

Fueron interrumpidos por la pareja más fastidiosa de Konoha

"Hola, Cerdita, ¿Qué tal?" decía la pelirrosa con burla

"Bien, frentona, y tú?" dijo con una falsa sonrisa

"De maravilla, ¿verdad Sasuke-kun?"

"Hmp…" fue la única respuesta del pelinegro, quien miraba con frialdad al rubio, y este le devolvía la mirada.

"Zorrito!!" exclamó Anko, Ino se tensó y Naruto se asustó. Anko llegó y abrazó a Naruto "Que tal mi amor? Seguro que le ganarás a esos tipos, tú eres el mejor" decía con voz melosa, y con un ojo observó a Ino, quien se ponía colorada, a Shikamaru, que murmuraba, "¡Qué problemática!" y a un Sasuke y Sakura sorprendidos.

"Ho-hola anko" djo nervioso el rubio

"Me has extrañado?" preguntó mientras acercaba sus atributos a Naruto. El rubio quedó en estado de shock, no podía articular palabra y como no… su cabeza estaba hundida en los pechos de la preciosidad de mujer que era Anko. Se sonrojó y se le formó una sonrisa pervertida. Eso hizo sacar de sus casillas a Ino, que separó a Naruto de Anko y le golpeó diciendole "Eres un pervertido" y se quedó molesto.

"Bueno zorrito, tengo cosas que hacer… nos vemos después" dijo sensualmente, haciendo que Naruto se sonrojase, y como no era de piedra, comenzó a tener una erección, intentaba controlarla, pero fue imposible. Anko se le había acercado y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego se fue dando saltitos de alegría. Naruto quedó embobado, con una sonrisa estúpida y babeando. 

"¿Quién era esa Naruto?" preguntaba Shikamaru

"Eh… una amiga" dijo nervioso

"Ahh… que amiguitas" se burló Shikamaru

"Argh… cállate" gritó sonrojado

"Bueno chicos, tenemos que llevarlos al refugio. Adiós zorrito." Interrumpió Anko, mirando al rubio con una mirada de deseo. Los chicos estaban atónitos ante esto, un niño de su edad… ligando con una hermosa joven con unos 6 años más que ellos. 

"Por qué no viene naruto?" preguntó con voz fría Sasuke

"Tengo que hacer unas cosas" contestó con prepotencia el rubio

"¿Tú? ¿De qué podrías servir?" dijo con arrogancia

"Pues mucho más de lo que tú podrías hacer…" 

"Mira… entrené bastante, ya no me puedes vencer" dijo con furia en sus ojos

"¿Cómo, Naruto venció a Uchiha, el entrenador que en la academia era el más fuerte?" dijo sorprendido Shikamaru

"Sasuke, me encantaría probar que lo que dices es verdad, pero tengo cosas que hacer"

"Huyendo… propio de ti" se burlo el Uchiha

"Argh… ahora verás" y estaba a punto de sacar su pokébola cuando fue interrumpido

"Naruto, debemos irnos, están a punto de llegar" dijo Jiraiya

"Si Jiraiya…" y se fue junto a el

"Naruto se va con Jiraiya-sama?" preguntaba sorprendido Shikamaru, Sasuke y Sakura también se veían sorprendidos. Ino solo murmuró "Que te vaya bien, Naruto-kun…" y una lágrima brotó de sus ojos.

"Muy bien mocosos ya nos tenemos que ir, no podemos perder más tiempo…" ordenó Anko

"Ay Naruto, si no te hubiera detenido ya estarías peleando con el Uchiha" dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa, Minato era igual a el.

"Jejé, esque el se lo buscó" se excusó sacando la lengua y rascandose la cabeza despreocupadamente.

"Bueno, si estás en problemas deberás ponerte a salvo, sino puedes con Kabuto te reemplazará Anko o Tsunade, depende cual estea más accesible, ¿entendido?" explicó el ermitaño entrenador

"Emm… sí… ¿y el viejo?" preguntó naruto

"Sarutobi se encargará de defender las puertas, nosotros nos encargamos de derrotar a los líderes." Siguió

"Kabuto… ¿quién es el?" preguntó naruto con curiosidad

"Kabuto es… el discípulo de Orochimaru, fue entrenado y Orochimaru le entregó sus pokemon… otra cosa que debo decirte…" dijo con voz muy seria "Los pokemon de Orochimaru y Kabuto están fuera de lo normal, tienen un poder oscuro y no son del color de cualquier pokemon. Son negros, violentos y muy fuertes." Dijo con voz seria

"Y por qué?" preguntó naruto sorprendidos pero a la vez preocupado

"Porque Orochimaru estuvo investigando una forma de que sus pokemon fueran más poderosos y consiguió crear una máquina que le daba más poder a sus pokemon pero los volvía malvados" explicó

"Ese bastardo…" dijo con rabia

"Es por eso que debemos derrotarle Naruto… tú padre… bueno no… aun no" dijo susurrando

"Mi padre qué?" preguntó curioso

"Ehh… nada nada"

"Ahora me lo dices" exigió

"Oh mira que hora es… debemos ir a las puertas…" y comenzó a correr, Naruto le persiguió gritando que le explicase, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Explosiones y más explosiones retumbaban en Konoha, la guerra había empezado y Konoha ya se encontraba respondiendo a los insistentes ataques, dirigidos por Oto e Iwa, con un gran número de pokemon. Naruto y Jiraiya buscaban a Orochimaru y a Kabuto pero no aparecían, aún.

"Deben adentrarse en Konoha y destruirla" dijo una voz venenosa. Jiraiya se tensó y Naruto sintió el, únicamente la mirada del legendario entrenador le hizo comprender. Cuanto observaron que los entrenadores se alejaron y quedaron solos Orochimaru y su discípulo decidieron mostrarse.

"Orochimaru" dijo con voz autoritaria Jiraiya "Detén esto" ordenó

"jajaja… pero si es mi amigo, Jiraiya… ¿Qué tal?" se burló el entrenador "Ahh… ¿pero quien es tú amiguito?" preguntó con sorna 

"El es el hijo de Minato Namikaze, ¿le recuerdas?" dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, los ojos de Orochimaru se enfurecieron 

"Maldito crío, te mataré… Arbok al ataque" de el salió una serpiente morada que desprendía una aura oscura "Kabuto encárgate del crío, yo me encargaré de mi viejo amigo Jiraiya" dijo esta vez con una sonrisa maliciosa "¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos no?" Jiraiya no respondió

"Politoed al ataque" y salió una rana de color verde

"Golem ve" dijo el chico de gafas y un Golem con un aura oscura apareció 

"Vulpix al ataque" dijo Naruto, algo nervioso

Pelea de Jiraiya Vs Orochimaru

"Politoed chorro de agua" y un potente chorro de agua salió de la boca de Politoed dirigo hacía la serpiente, pero esta la evadió fácilmente

"Arbok Pico Venenoso" y un montón de picos de color morado salieron de la boca de la serpiente, que pretendía darle a Politoed, pero este las esquivaba con gran destreza

"Es hora de dejarnos de juegos… Politoed usa Hidrobomba" y un chorro de agua mucho más potente que el anterior salió de la boca de la rana

"Arbok usa escavar" y se metió debajo de la tierra, evadiendo el chorro de agua. Jiraiya comenzó a reir, lo que ocasionó que Orochimaru se confundiese

"De que te ríes?" preguntó confuso el chico

"De esto… Politoed Terremoto" y un estrenduoso terremoto provocado por un salto que pegó Politoed, sacando a Arbok del subsuelo

"Deberías saber que mis pokemon aguantan ese tipo de ataques… son mucho más fuertes que los tuyos…" se burló "Arbok Hiperrayo"

"Politoed Hidrobomba" los dos ataques chocaron y provocaron una gran humareda.

Pelea de Naruto Vs Kabuto

"Empecemos con esto… estoy impaciente por derrotarte" dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa "Golem usa desenrollar" y empezó a rodar 

"Vulpix esquiva y usa lanzallamas" Vulpix saltó y le dio un lanzallamas que no afectó a Golem

"Estúpido crío… Golem usa terremoto" 

"Vulpix usa lanzallamas contra el suelo y trata de saltar lo más que puedas" Vulpix pudo esquivar el terremoto pero por muy poco

"Eres una presa muy fácil en el aire Naruto-kun… Golem Hiperrayo" dijo Kabuto y su Golem lanzó un hiperrayo a Vulpix 

"Vulpix contraataca con Lanzallamas" Los dos ataques impactaron pero Vulpix al estar en el aire e impactar hacía el suelo tenía un poco más potencia, sin embargo el hiperrayo de Golem era muy fuerte y se formó una polvareda.

Pelea de Konoha

Konoha soltó a sus Pidgeot de batalla y a sus Tyranitar junto a Snorlax para que se enfrentaran a los pokemon de Iwa y Oto, que era más. Los entrenadores se encontraban peleando contra los diversos pokemon enemigos, sin embargo, todos los pokemon enemigo tenían esa extraña aura negra, y sus pokemon lanzaban a ataques muchos más potentes. Las cosas eran realmente duras para Konoha, ya que aunque eran en número 50 más que ellos, ellos lograban contraatacar y estar a la altura de Konoha. Sarutobi, Kakashi, Anko, Asuma y Kurenai además de otros miembros del consejo se encontraban luchando y defendiendo los límites de la muralla de Konoha, tenían serios problemas sus pokemon no lograban contrarrestar los ataques enemigos y su deber era impedir que los ataques llegaran a las áreas residenciales. 

Sarutobi y su Primeape se encontraban luchando contra un Scyther oscuro y un Scizor oscuro. Kakashi y su Absol luchaban contra un Mightyena oscuro y un Linoone oscuro. Asuma y su Arcanine enfrentaban a un Rapidash oscuro y un Lairon oscuro. Anko y su Grovyle se enfrentaban a un Hitmontop y un Jumpluff oscuros. Kurenai y su Kadabra se enfrentaban a 3 Beedrill oscuros. Las batallas eran espeluznantes y los habitantes de Konoha, refugiados en las montañas observaban todas las peleas, sobretodo la de Jiraiya y Naruto

Pelea de Jiraiya Vs Orochimaru

La polvareda se disipó y se pudo observar a Politoed con algunas heridas y a Arbok en perfecto estado.

"Estúpido Jiraiya… recuerda que mi Arbok es especial"- se burló el entrenador con cara de serpiente

"No es especial… es un experimento, ya no es un pokemon, ya que no siente sentimientos"- dijo Jiraiya muy serio-"es hora de usar nuestro ataque especial"- dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa que hizo que Orochimaru se pusiera serio. Politoed comenzó a formar una bola azul en su mano derecha, y colocó su mano izquierda sobre la derecha, esta bola se fue formando hasta quedar en una esfera perfecta con un montón de espirales en el centro

"MUY BIEN" exclamó Jiraiya "POLITOED USA RASENGAN" y a una velocidad impresionante, Politoed impactó su Rasengan en Arbok.

Pelea de Naruto Vs Kabuto

Se disipó la polvareda y se pudo observar a Vulpix un poco herido y a Golem como si nada. Naruto estaba preocupado por Vulpix y un poco extrañado al ver a Golem sin ningún daño. ¿Cómo le ganaría a un pokemon que no siente dolor ni cansancio?

"¡Vulpix!"

"Estúpido… nuestros pokemon son invencibles, no compares tus estúpidos pokemon con los míos" Esto hizo enfurecer a Naruto

"Envestida Ígnea" y a Vulpix le cubrió fuego y empezó a correr a gran velocidad, su ataque impactó en Golem, pero se levantó como si nada "Lanzallamas" le dio un fuerte lanzallamas pero Golem no sintió casi nada "Llamarada" unas llamaradas dieron en Golem, pero este parecía no sentir dolor. "Mierda…"

"¿Lo ves? No puedes derrotarnos… Golem usa Magnitud" y un montón de rocas atacaron a Vulpix que las esquivó con elegancia. Sasuke, Sakura y todos los de Konoha veían los combates y estaban impresionados, ¿Desde cuando era tan fuerte Naruto?

"Vulpix, Doble Equipo" se multiplicó 10 veces "Ahora usa Envestida Ígnea" todos fueron rodeadas de fuego y empezaron a lanzarse contra Golem, quien recibió todos los ataques. "No es posible… como aguanta todos los ataques de mi Vulpix…"

"Naruto" le gritó Jiraiya "Siente la fuerza de tu pokemon, luchen como uno sólo, vamos… intenta pelear junto a tu pokemon" le decía Jiraiya

"Lo intentaré…" Naruto comenzó a concentrarse, al igual que Vulpix, le empezó a crecer las uñas y sus ojos se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí, le salieron colmillos y su pelo se erizó. Vulpix adquiría un aspecto más fiero, uñas más largas, colmillos más afilados, pelo erizado y un poco más largo y los ojos más rasgados

"Arghh!! VULPIX LANZALLAMAS A TODA POTENCIA" y una gran llamarada fue lanzada a Golem.

**Se acabó…**

**Jeje, los pokemon utilizan algunas técnicas ninja, como pudieron ver… **


End file.
